Goodness
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'Good'. All the Wicked characters and original characters have returned for an all new epic adventure. Will the Wizard return to Oz? Was Elphaba the only 'wicked' witch to fake her death?
1. Back to Shiz

**PLEASE DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ 'GOOD' BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING!!**

**It's the long (well kinda long) awaited sequel to Good…I've got this pretty well planned out and it will hopefully develop into another epic adventure…let me know how I'm doing…**

**Also don't expect my updates to come quite as fast as they were last time (but reviews do spur me to write faster…wink wink nudge nudge)**

"Are you trying to burn those eggs with your glare?" Elphaba asked of Selky, her adopted daughter, as they enjoyed their breakfast of fried eggs.

"No," the moping teenager sighed. "I'm just…stewing."

"You mean chewing cud?" Fiyero asked.

"No," Selky insisted. "I'm just thinking about what a nightmare it's gonna be when I return to Shiz."

"I thought you enjoyed school," the green woman pointed out.

"I love the classes," Selky assured her parents. "But I found out that Curyn is my new roommate."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Because I hate Curyn's guts with a fiery passion," the seventeen year old grouched. "She's mean and selfish and airheaded and…_blonde_!"

"Mutual loathing between roommates can lead to good things," Elphaba hinted with a knowing look at Fiyero. Selky felt as if she were missing an inside joke.

"Don't try to be all wise and sagely," she grumbled.

"Elphaba speaks from experience," Fiyero insisted.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Selky requested.

"It's a long story," Elphaba informed her with a nostalgic sigh. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Ask Glinda," the Captain of the Guard suggested. "She'd _love_ to tell you."

***

"Tomorrow's a big day," the good witch cried, flouncing around her room. "You _must_ choose the right outfit." Though she had significantly more interest in fashion than her mother Selky still found Glinda's obsession with clothing rather ridiculous. However she felt obliged to sit on her unofficial aunt's bed and be doted over. "So," Glinda called from the depths of her enormous closet. "Are there any cute boys at Shiz?"

"I suppose," Selky answered warily as the blonde returned with an adorable blue dress.

"Try this on," she insisted, pushing her niece behind a dressing screen.

"Um, Aunt Glin?"

"Yes?"

"Elpha…Mom made some comment about hate between roommates leading to good things," the teenager began. "She hinted that there was a story behind it, but wouldn't tell me anything more. Apparently it's a long story." There was a moment of silence.

"Sweet Oz," Glinda sighed. "That _is_ a long story." Selky waited for the blonde to continue. "Elphie and I were roommates at Shiz," she explained. "She was an antisocial bookworm and I was an airheaded gossip girl; we _loathed_ each other."

"What happened?"

"I did something snitchy to embarrass Elphie at a dance," Glinda explained sheepishly. "Then I felt so bad that I risked extreme embarrassment to get her out of the situation. Elphie forgave me, and allowed me to see past her outer shell. I know stuff like that doesn't seem significant now but… Back then I was _obsessed_ with my reputation and Elphie never trusted anyone." Her words faded into memories.

"Wow," Selky breathed. "I can't believe you two hated each other."

"Neither can I," the good witch admitted with a grin. "Now come out and show me how you look in that dress." Arms crossed self consciously the teenager tottered stiffly out. Her eyebrows were knitted together in a thick scowl. "You're definitely taking that one to Shiz."

***

"Sweet Oz," Elphaba gasped upon entering her daughter's new dorm room.

"What?" Selky demanded grouchily, unable to find anything remarkable about the plain room. It was one of those newer dorms that had been converted from a private suite into a two girl dwelling.

"It's just ironic," the green witch explained. "This is the dorm that Glinda and I shared."

"Really?"

"Yeah." A nostalgic sigh escaped Elphaba's lips. "If these walls could talk…" Selky tried very hard to look as though her adopted mother's college memories were even remotely interesting. "Sorry," the witch apologized. "You probably want me to leave now don't you?"

"Um…yeah," the raven haired student admitted with a sheepish grin.

"I can take a hint," the green woman chuckled. "Unlike Glinda. Aren't you glad she didn't come to see you off?"

"Exceedingly," Selky laughed knowingly.

"Bye," Elphaba called as she was all but shoved out the door. "I love you."

"I love you too," Selky muttered, not totally comfortable using such a sentiment with a woman who had only been her mother for a few months.

***

"It's official," Glinda announced gleefully. "Selky and Curyn are destined to become friends. How could they not with all the positive energy in that room?"

"I think you need to take off your rose colored glasses," Elphaba snorted.

"I think I need to loan you my rose colored glasses," the blonde retorted.

"Are you two bickering?" Fiyero called. "I thought you were discussing a new treaty between Munchkin Land and the Gilikin."

"We were," the green witch informed her husband defensively. "But certain people get distracted easily."

"Well I come bearing another distraction," Caya chuckled as she padded into the room, arms laden with rolls of silky fabrics.

"The gowns!" Glinda squealed, practically shattering the nearby windows. She all but flew over to the Tiger seamstress.

"What are those for?" Elphaba wondered suspiciously. Her eyes swept warily over the colorful dresses. "Your wedding is over Glinda; I thought that would end all these girlish discussions."

"You didn't tell her?" the blonde accused Fiyero.

"Tell me what?" the green girl demanded.

"Since your wedding in the Great Gilikin Forest was decidedly unofficial it's not recognized by the Ozian Government," Caya explained. "So, in effect, you get the chance to do it all over again."

"But I'm the head of the Ozian Government," Elphaba pointed out sharply. "Can't Fiyero and I just sign some papers and get it over with? I already had my wedding."

"It wasn't really a wedding," Fiyero pointed out. "Sweet Oz there were only three people there; you, me and Mar."

"That's good enough for me," the green girl insisted.

"But it's not good enough for me!" Glinda cried, unable to contain herself any longer. "Oh Elphie please, please, please, please, please let me do your wedding" Elphaba looked down into the pleading face of her best friend and knew that she really had no choice.

"I'd be honored if you would do my wedding," the green girl replied solemnly. "As long as I get to wear a black dress."

"Deal."

**Yeah I know…cheesiness all around but come on it's me!**

**I'm relying on you reviewers to let me know whether or not I'm hitting the mark…plot suggestions are more than welcome!**


	2. The Wedding

"Hello Selky," Curyn muttered coldly as she entered the dorm.

"Hello," the raven haired student replied curtly, not looking up from the bookshelf she was arranging.

"Ugh," her strawberry blonde roommate groaned. "Books."

"Excuse me," Selky snapped, whirling around. "Do you have a problem with my reading preferences?"

"No," Curyn responded. "It's reading I have a problem with."

"You seem to have a problem with a lot of things," Selky growled.

***

A brilliant noon sun blazed down on the vast deserts surrounding all of Oz. Despite the fact that savage wind wracked the harsh sand into stinging clouds there was life stirring on the surface of the boiling earth. Several enormous tents hid an army from the power of the fiery golden orb above. Though the citizens of Oz believed the deserts to be uncrossable certain civilizations survived in the empty expanses of ever moving sand. To these people the grassy, fertile territory of Oz was a trophy to be won by brutal conquest; they would give everything to posses it. Unfortunately leaderless nomads hadn't a chance at beating Oz's well trained army. What they needed was someone to lead them; someone who understood Oz's inner workings. That someone was coming.

***

The day of the wedding had arrived. Though Elphaba found it redundant and pointless Glinda's jubilant mood forced excitement into her veins. As promised the blonde had chosen a black wedding dress. It was ruffled and graceful, flowing over the green woman's curves like liquid midnight. Elphaba sat through the longest makeover she'd ever endured with uncharacteristic patience.

"Whatcha thinking about?" the blonde wondered.

"Everything."

"Everything?" There was a moment of stillness. "Elphie are you crying?"

"No," the witch fibbed, biting her lip.

"Don't you dare smudge your makeup!" Glinda shrieked.

"Sorry," Elphaba snuffled. "I guess it just all hit me at once. A year ago I thought I'd never see you again. Now you're helping me get ready to wed the most perfect man in all of Oz. This is so much more than I ever dared to hope for." Again silence reigned. "Sorry; I'm being an emotional wreck." The conversation continued to hang emptily. "If you cry too I swear I'll throttle you."

"I'm not crying," Glinda insisted, squinting against the tears.

"Good," the green girl growled. "You'd better not."

"I won't." The tense stillness erupted into girlish giggles. "Finished," the petite witch announced, wheeling a gilded, full length mirror from the corner. As Elphaba stood before the reflective surface she averted her full brown eyes. "Why Miss Elphaba look at you," Glinda whispered, jerking her friend's chin upwards. "You're beautiful." Drops of moisture leaked from the blonde's eyes.

When the green girl looked up she saw, perhaps for the first time, that her best friend was right. She was, in her own odd, unique way, beautiful. In fact, at this moment, Elphaba could only be described as stunning. Her gorgeous hair waved into a waterfall of onyx silk. The dress was sophisticated yet infinitely elegant; it framed her like perfect black flower petals. "Something's missing," the witch announced, gliding towards a nearby dresser.

"What could possibly be missing?" Glinda demanded as her friend rifled through a drawer. "You look am-a-zing."

"This is missing." Elphaba turned around to reveal a perfectly round pink flower cupped in the palm of her hand. It took Glinda a moment to recognize the pin she'd given her roommate all those years ago.

"You kept it?"

"Of course," the emerald witch chuckled. "Pink goes good with green."

***

Though the surrounding room was crammed with more people than Elphaba cared to think about she was only aware of Fiyero. The music swelled and the witch moved slowly forward. As Elphaba reached her soon to be husband she noticed that the Winkie's hands were twisted behind his back, as if he were hiding something. She quirked an eyebrow and his smile expanded into a full blown grin. Ceremoniously Fiyero pulled out a familiar conical, black hat and set it atop his bride's head, careful not to disturb the pink flower pin. "I should've brought your scarecrow clothes," Elphaba whispered as she and the Winkie turned to face the altar. He elbowed her gently and Glinda frowned with mild distaste at the improper gesture.

For Elphaba the formal words passed in a blur until one final vow stood between them. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Without waiting for permission Fiyero swept Elphaba into his arms and planted a passionate kiss firmly on her lips.

***

Glinda, Selky, Caya, Brrr, and Boq watched happily as the new couple rode off into the night on Elphaba's signature broomstick. Several pairs of the green glasses given to tourists in the Emerald City had been tied to the back along with a 'just married' sign.

**Yeah I know that chapter was cheesy, cute and plotless but now that the wedding chapter is out of the way things will start to get more adventure-ish (yes I know that isn't a word…)**

**Please review!**


	3. A Birthday Party

"Selky!" cried Shay and Izo, Caya and Brrr's twin Liger Cubs. Already they were entering the early stages of adolescence; Animal children matured faster than their human counterparts.

"Hey guys," Selky responded as she was engulfed by two energetic balls of fur. Shay was the larger of the two Cubs. She was soft spoken and shy but excelled at all sorts of physical activity. Izo was smaller and snappier; he had mastered the art of sarcasm long ago. Despite this the male Cub remained a bit of a cry baby.

"How was the ride over?" Shay wondered politely.

"Horrible," the raven haired student informed them, stretching impressively. "Someone needs to invent more comfortable carriages." It was the weekend and Selky was spending it in the Emerald Palace. In fact she spent every weekend in the Emerald Palace; it was the girl's only escape from Curyn and her vicious cohorts.

"Hey Selky!" Glinda cried as she flounced down the staircase to capture her unofficial niece in an enthusiastic hug. "Elphie's in a meeting but she told me to tell you 'hi'." There was a moment of silence as the foursome moved deeper into the palace. "So how are things with you and Curyn?"

"Do you think Elphaba could turn her into a frog for me?" the raven haired girl replied. Selky didn't refer to the green woman as 'mom' unless she was in the room with her.

"I'll take that as a _no_," Izo chuckled. "Though I'm sure you aren't a party to room with either."

"That's debatable," Selky shrugged with a mild grin at her young friend's comment.

"Do you have any other friends at Shiz?" Glinda inquired.

"Zanzan's bearable on good days," the student admitted. Her mouth was twisted into a pained grimace; Selky's best friend was killed by Madame Morrible just like her parents.

"Are you still part of the sparring club?" Shay inquired, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yep," Selky replied with a broad smile. "It's so much fun."

"Sparring club?" Glinda asked, her voice sharp with curiosity.

"Sword fighting," Izo clarified, his eyes shining with admiration. "Selky's really good."

"Well the teachers don't let us fight with real swords," she insisted modestly. "We use wooden staffs."

"I still think it's cool," the young Liger told her.

***

"As my general you are expected to carry out your missions quickly and unnoticeably no matter how pointless they may seem at the moment."

"Yes milady."

"It is critical that no one suspect our upcoming strike."

"I assure you we are experts at concealment."

"Even experts have been known to fail. My first task will push you to the limits of your abilities; it requires the infiltration of the Emerald Palace."

"We can handle such a task milady."

"Are you sure? It's the most heavily guarded location in Oz."

"I said we can handle such a task."

"Very well. You must infiltrate the palace without causing a commotion and bring me Glinda the Good. I want her alive."

"Is there any particular reason?"

"Not that you need to know of. That will be all."

"Very good milady."

***

"Happy birthday!" Selky walked into the Emerald Palace's dining room to find it decked out in colorful fabric and streamers. A massive cake was situated between stacks of glass places and shining silverware. The room was packed with all the usual suspects; Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Caya, Brrr, Izo, Shay and Chistery.

"You remembered?" Selky's voice was thick with surprise. The green witch flinched slightly at her daughter's assumption that such an important date would be forgotten.

"Of course we remembered," Glinda chirped, shuffling forward with a package wrapped in vivid violet paper. Warily Selky accepted the gift and removed the wrapping. Inside was a dress. It wasn't what she would have expected from the blonde witch; there was no fluff or sequins to be seen. In fact the gown was plain and black, curved to fit the birthday girl's body.

"It's amazing," Selky enthused, catching her unofficial aunt in a one armed hug. "Thanks."

"It's from Boq too," Glinda informed her. "He carried the bags."

"Thank you Uncle Boq," Selky called.

"You're welcome Selk Selk," the munchkin replied with a somewhat mischievous grin.

"Open ours next!" Izo cried, gesturing to a large box on the table. Curiously Selky approached and flipped the lid open. Lying inside was a double bladed short sword, gleaming wickedly. Her jaw dropped.

"This is too much," she insisted, turning to Caya and Brrr. "It's a magnificent weapon; I can't even begin to consider how much it must have cost."

"Let's just say we don't owe you any more birthday presents for awhile," the Tiger teased with a toothy smile.

"Can you show us how to fight?" Izo begged, jumping up and down eagerly.

"Not right now!" Brrr said sternly.

"I'll show you tomorrow," Selky promised the disappointed Ligers. "There are some fighting dummies in the Gale Force barracks."

"Besides there's one more present," Fiyero informed his daughter, gesturing to Elphaba. The green girl held out an elongated package swathed in crinkly brown paper. Selky ran her hands over the gift, trying to figure out what the simple paper could conceal.

"Just open it already," Elphaba growled after a moment of impatience.

"Fine," Selky replied, ripping off the wrapping in one quick movement. In her hands she held a broom. The elegant handle was carved from smooth black wood. At one end there was an eruption of ashy colored twigs that perfectly accented the overall design.

"I thought you'd want one with a little more style than mine," the green woman explained with a fond smirk. "Now you won't have to take that uncomfortable carriage." Awkward silence spanned and Elphaba got nervous. "If you don't like it I can…" She was cut off when Selky threw her arms around the raven haired witch.

"Thank you!" she cried excitedly. "It's amazing."

***

Selky zipped through her dorm room window and landed on her bed with an undignified flop. Flying didn't come as naturally to her as it did to her mother. A few hours later Curyn entered through the door. "You're late!" the raven haired girl snapped, trying to get on her roommate's nerves.

"Well we can't all come and go by broom," the strawberry blonde retorted, taking in the odd flying mechanism. "Are you going to become the next wicked witch?"

"Actually I am learning some sorcery from my mom," Selky lied. "If you aren't careful I might turn you into a frog."

"Well your mother would know all about frogs," Curyn snarled maliciously.

"You…you…foul _swine_!" Selky roared. "How dare you criticize the woman putting Oz back together because of her skin color!"

"I wasn't referring to her verdigris," Curyn replied curtly. "I was referring to the fact that she adopted _you_." A cruel snicker curled from her mouth.

"We'll see how much you're laughing when the Gale Force throws you in prison," Selky growled, though they both knew it was a hollow threat.

**More plotlessness but hopefully the suspense is building…**

**Don't worry Selky and Curyn will learn to get along…eventually….**


	4. Tutoring

"Miss Selky?" Dr. Dillamond called as the raven haired girl turned to leave his classroom. The Goat, having recovered his voice, was back to work at Shiz.

"Yes?" Selky replied, turning around.

"I wanted to talk to you about Miss Curyn," the teacher elaborated with an apologetic look.

"What about her?" Selky wondered warily.

"She's struggling in this class," Dr. Dillamond explained. "And you're my best student, as was your mother." A little tingle of unease wriggled up Selky's spine at the Goat's terminology. "Would you be willing to tutor her?"

"You're my favorite teacher," the raven haired girl told Dr. Dillamond. "But I'd rather stick a fork in my eye." The Goat sighed as if he'd been expecting this. His eyes tightened and he glanced around, as if afraid someone would hear.

"This is more than just helping Curyn out," Dr. Dillamond explained. "Her parents are dirt poor; she's here on a scholarship much like you were before the adoption. Curyn's doing well in all her other classes, but she's about to fail this one." The old Goat paused for a moment and looked Selky in the eye. "If Curyn doesn't get help soon the scholarship will be revoked and she'll be kicked out of Shiz. I shudder to think of the life she'll be sent back to if that happens." Despite her aversion to Curyn a little flower of sympathy unfurled in Selky's chest. She remembered how her grades had mattered so much only a few months ago; one F and she'd have been sent back to the community orphanage.

"I'll tutor her," the raven haired girl allowed, regretting the words even as she spoke them. "But only until she gets her grade up."

"That's all I ask," Dr. Dillamond assured her. "Thank you Selky." Her only response was a surly shrug.

***

"What's taking so long?"

"We're being careful milady, as you instructed."

"You told me you'd have her by now!"

"My men did not anticipate how many guards there would be in the Emerald Palace."

"So you're saying it's impossible."

"Not impossible; we just need time to observe and plan."

"I'll give you until the end of the month. If Glinda isn't in this camp by then…well I'll just let you find out what's in store for you and your men."

***

"I'm worried," Elphaba stated flatly, not looking up from the papers she was hunched over.

"You're always worried," Fiyero pointed out.

"I'm worried about Selky," the green girl elaborated. "She seems…distant."

"She's _is_ a teenager," the Winkie chuckled.

"This is different," the witch insisted. "It's almost like she's wary. No, that's not the right word. Strained maybe? Uncomfortable? I don't know; it's probably nothing." Smiling fondly Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his lap. Her cries of protest were only halfhearted.

"It's official," the Winkie announced. "You need a night out."

"No I don't," the green girl grumbled. "Everything I need is right here."

"When was the last time you left the palace grounds?"

"Um… I think…"

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You need to have some fun."

"I have plenty of fun right here."

"If this is what you think is fun then…there's a screw loose somewhere." The only response was a simmering scowl. "That's it," Fiyero sighed. "I'm enlisting Glinda; she can be your fun tutor."

"I never thought I'd see the day when _Glinda_ was tutoring _me_," Elphaba laughed. "It must be the apocalypse."

"I'll go fetch her now," the Winkie announced, planting a kiss on the green girl's mouth before leaping to his feet.

"I'm a _little _busy at the moment," the witch snorted sarcastically. "But I guess I could just let Oz fall into ruin and spend all my time partying."

"That's the spirit!" Fiyero teased as he danced out the door, already calling for a certain blonde witch.

***

There was a whoosh of air and Selky's sword carved through the middle of a cloth dummy. It split apart, spilling stuffing everywhere. "And that," the arrogant teenager announced to Izo and Shay. "Is how you murder a stuffed sack."

"Can I try?" Izo begged.

"I wouldn't trust him with a sharp object," Shay warned with a soft smile. "He almost cut my hand off once."

"That was two months ago," Izo insisted. "I've grown up a lot since then."

"Sure you have," Selky chuckled sarcastically. "But there's no way I'm letting you play with a weapon Izo. Someone could put an eye out."

"That's what mom always says," the young Liger complained, glowering.

"And you should always listen to your mother," came Caya's voice from the depths of the Gale Force Barracks. "Think fast!" she cried, launching a twig at Selky's head. The raven haired girl swung her sword in a quick arc, slicing the projectile neatly in half. "You _are_ good," the Tiger commented. Selky gave a small bow. "I've actually been sent to find you all," she continued. "Apparently Glinda has a big announcement."

"Any clue what it is?" Shay wondered.

"No," Caya replied. "It's a secret."

"You know Aunt Glin," Selky snorted with a characteristic eye roll. "She always did love drama."

***

"Is there a reason that you called everyone to your quarters?" Elphaba wondered. She was the first to enter the suite Glinda shared with Boq.

"Of course there's a reason," the blonde chirped from out on her balcony. "Come out here." The green girl joined her friend outside. Glinda's face was glowing in the same manner Boq's had been when she passed him in the hall outside. A painful suspicion coiled around Elphaba's heart, but she shoved it away.

"I'm guessing this news of yours is good."

"Yes," the petite woman replied with a huge grin. "Very good." There was a pause and Glinda seemed to be searching for the proper words. She settled for the simplest. "Elphie I'm pregnant."

**You'll be happy (or maybe decidedly unhappy) that my love of cliffhangers and plot twists hasn't faded in the time I spent away from this charming story…MUHUAHAHAHA!**


	5. Ultimatums

Elphaba's reaction to Glinda's announcement was twofold. While half her heart exploded with giddy happiness the other crumbled with selfish pain. Before her friend could see the hurt lancing through her eyes the green girl lowered them. "That's great!" the witch exclaimed with a forced smile and as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Abruptly Elphaba pulled the blonde into a hug. "I'm so happy for you." Even as she spoke those truthful words the green girl bit her lip against threatening tears.

Glinda, though blonde, was not an idiot. She could hear the edge of heartache in her friend's voice. However, before she could question Elphaba, the rest of the gang arrived in her chambers. Unable to keep everyone waiting the good witch breezed inside to deliver the news. Elphaba remained on the balcony, hands wrapped around her torso as if to squeeze out the pain. Moments later, as cheers erupted at Glinda's announcement, Fiyero wrapped his arms around the green girl from behind. "I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her tightly.

"It's not your fault," Elphaba choked out, still wrestling against the moisture building in her eyes. "It's _mine_."

"No it's not," the Winkie persisted. "It's no one's fault."

"Elphie?" Glinda had stepped out on to the balcony, leaving Boq inside to deal with the well wishing crowd.

"I'll go join the others," Fiyero suggested, subtly giving the two women privacy. For a moment awkwardness charged the silence between them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the blonde whispered, moving forward to wrap her friend in a tight hug.

"I didn't tell anyone but Fiyero," the green girl responded.

"You said last year that you didn't want kids," Glinda pointed out.

"Things change," Elphaba shrugged. "I know it shouldn't bother me. It's not that I think my own baby would be better than Selky; I really do love her like she's mine. But still…it hurts." With a shuddering breath she pulled herself together. "I really am _so_ happy for you," the green girl insisted with a genuine smile. Glinda gave her another squeeze.

***

Selky was on her way to congratulate the good witch when she overheard the conversation being held out on the balcony. An odd expression passed over her face at the disjointed words that reached her.

***

Curyn plopped down across from Selky at a library table. Her eyes were lowered with embarrassment at being tutored by her worst enemy. "Thanks for doing this," the strawberry blonde muttered grudgingly, plopping her books down with a thump. Despite her bad attitude those four surly words did little to disguise Curyn's fierce gratitude. Without this help she would be swiftly returned to the muddy hellhole that had once been her life.

"It's no problem," Selky assured her, cordial enough to leave Curyn with some measure of dignity. "Now what aspect of the class are you having the most trouble with?"

"The tests," Curyn replied. "I try to study for everything in the chapter but it feels like my brain only has enough space for half. When I get one fact to stay inside another one falls out."

"I used to have that problem," the raven haired girl admitted. "The trick is to learn how all the information fits together. Don't study it like individual facts, study it like a big puzzle in which each fact is a piece. Also there are certain things that Dr. Dillamond is more likely to put on the tests. He seems to favor information that has to do with Animal rights or the Wizard's reign."

"That Goat is obsessed with his politics," Curyn chuckled.

"He has a right to after all he's endured," Selky insisted, eyes narrowing.

"Come now," the strawberry blonde scoffed. "Don't be all high and mighty. I'm sure you find his little rants on the injustices of the Wizard's reign as preachy and annoying as the rest of us."

"I actually find them quite interesting," the more temperamental of the two girls hissed. "Pondering the mistakes of the past makes for a better future."

"Why can't you just accept what the world tells you?" Curyn wondered in angry exasperation. "Why can't you just accept what other people your age tell you? Why can't you stop trying to figure everything out? It's no wonder you have no friends." At this comment Selky slammed her textbook closed with a resounding thud and glared at the girl she was supposed to be teaching.

"If you're going to antagonize me while I attempt to save your sorry butt I'll just let you fail Dillamond's class and get shipped back to whatever swampland you spawned from," she snarled dangerously. Curyn's eyes widened in fear and warily checked to see if anyone hadoverheard. A wicked grin curled at the corner of Selky's mouth. "Oh I see," she snickered. "You haven't told all your mindless cohorts about your humble origins." The raven haired girl got to her feet and began to pack her things. "I'll be sure to let them know." As she turned to leave Curyn caught her arm.

"Please," she begged. "Please don't. I'm sorry."

"You should've been sorry earlier," Selky snapped, wrenching her arm away.

***

When Curyn heard her roommate enter the dorm that night she was terrified of the news that would accompany her. Surely Shiz's student body was now humming with the juiciest new bit of gossip. The distraught blonde was terrified to leave her room. "Did you…?" Her whimpered query trailed off.

"No," Selky replied stonily, closing the subject. "I'll meet you at the library tomorrow at lunch for another study session. Don't be late." Those harsh words could've been summed up to mean 'I forgive you'.

***

Another weekend at the Emerald Palace was coming to a close. Selky lay on her bed, fully clothed and engrossed in thought. Her small body was being torn apart with a million different conflicts; two to be precise. She had dealt uneasily with the first back at school, but the second still boiled uncomfortably close to her heart. At that moment Elphaba slipped into the room. "What?" the teenager snapped, harsher than she'd meant to.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," the green woman defended. Her tone turned teasing. "As your mother that's my right." If Elphaba had said anything but that Selky might have let the issue pass. However the witch's words lit an exposed fuse; nothing could prevent the coming explosion.

"You're not my mother," Selky growled, sitting up. Her eyes were burning. "I know you're trying, but we both know you'd rather have your own baby than me. I'm a substitute."

"That's not true!" Elphaba insisted, her eyes recoiling in shocked pain. "Selky I think of you as my own daughter."

"Well I don't…can't think of you as my mother!" the teenager continued. "So just stop trying. It's not like my _real_ parents died at birth. They were murdered when I was _fifteen_; that was only three years ago. I love you and I love Fiyero but you've got to accept that I can't ever see you as anything more than mentors. Fiyero understands that, he's not trying to be my father. For Oz's sakes you're only six or seven years older than I am!" Tears pricked at Elphaba's eyes even as anger sharpened her face. Still Selky could see the vicious pain she'd just inflicted.

The raven haired student was suddenly disgusted with herself, her life, and the world in general. What right did she have to rant all her building frustration on this woman who was trying so hard to give her what she'd lost? Selky rolled off the bed and grabbed her broom from its spot against the wall. Running onto the balcony she kicked off and disappeared into the night sky.

**Sorry if the story is mostly focusing on Selky right now…that will change soon**


	6. The Storm

Tears burned at Selky's eyes as she flew through the night sky. Where did that come from? She'd never lost her temper like _that_ before. Again the image of Elphaba's hurt face flashed through her mind. More tears. The harsh wind was twisting her curly hair into a nest of thorny black brambles, but she couldn't bring herself to care. What in Oz had she just done? How irreversible was the damage? Surely Elphaba must hate her now. Sweet Oz if Elphaba knew Glinda and Fiyero would surely know within moments. What _had_ she done?

More tears blurred the teenager's vision. It didn't matter. There was nothing to run into so high in the air and she didn't care where the broom took her. All she needed was to get away. Unfortunately Selky was wrong about one thing; there was something to run into up in the air. That something was an impressive, mountainous thunderstorm. A blaze of brilliant lighting was what first alerted the young runaway to the approaching weather system. With a shriek loud enough to rival Glinda Selky directed the broom downwards, weaving around the mass of enormous gray clouds. Ever since her parents were killed by a lightning storm conjured by Madame Morrible she was deathly afraid of them.

Wildly searching for shelter Selky dipped into a forest. A slash of lightning struck nearby and the force of its explosive impact knocked the broom askew. Terrified and soaking wet she landed in a slick pile of damp leaves beside one of those enormous rock piles you'd find in the woods. A cave loomed behind the frightened teenager, large enough for her to fit comfortably inside. Selky weighed the risks; entering what was possibly a wild animal's lair or facing the storm. Another crash of thunder made the decision for her. She launched herself into the darkness.

***

"Any sign of her?" Elphaba demanded of Chistery. She was soaked from pacing on the exposed balcony.

"The flying Monkeys of the Gale Force have not spotted Miss Selky," the primate told her sadly, shaking off his green and gold uniform. "But we will keep looking."

"Good," the green girl sighed, waving him off.

"Elphie come inside!" Glinda insisted from the warm interior of the Emerald Palace. "It won't do Selky any good if you catch a cold." Relenting to her friend's logic the worried witch marched inside.

"Where is she?" Elphaba demanded, slumping into a chair. "I should be out there looking for her!"

"Fiyero and half the Gale Force are already turning Oz upside down," the blonde pointed out, squeezing into the chair beside her one time roommate. "It's not right for Oz's ruler to be risking her neck too."

"It was my fault though," the green woman insisted. "I was the one trying to be something Selky could never accept me as. I was the one who set her off." Tears strained at her voice.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself," Glinda grumbled. "Selky was worked up and she went off on you. I'm sure she didn't mean half the things she said." There was no response as Elphaba set her jaw and refused to succumb to her emotions. "You've been a great mother to her." A moment of tense silence rolled over them.

"That's it," Elphaba snapped, getting to her feet in a whirl of black fabric. "I'm going after her on the broom."

***

Selky soon realized that the cave went further back than she thought. She crawled deeper into the moss lined enfolds of the darkness, afraid of the lightning sparking outside. "Hello?" A voice echoed towards her from further into the cave. The teenager halted.

"Who's there?" she called, her voice unusually timid.

"Just an old hermit," the voice replied sadly. "Come on over; it's mighty cold without a fire." Warily the young girl crept forward. Soon she saw the glow of a small campfire. Beside it sat a kind looking old man. His thin hair was white and jolly looking wrinkles creased his weathered face. Despite the smile there was a deep sadness in his eyes. "Welcome," he said gently, gesturing for her to join him.

Selky inched closer to the fire, her eyes guarded. She held the broom ready to be used as a weapon. "Who are you?"

"Oscar Greentown," the man replied.

"That's an interesting name," the girl noted, settling down across the fire from him. "Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Oscar explained. "And I've done some terrible things. Returning to the rest of the world just isn't an option." Suddenly Selky felt a whole lot in common with this odd stranger. "So why is a pretty young thing like you way out here?"

"I ran away from home," the weary teenager admitted. "I had a big fight with my...someone I love very much. I doubt she'll ever speak to me again; I said some horrible things."

"She'll forgive you," Oscar assured her. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh it was," Selky assured him sadly.

"Whatever you did it couldn't compare to my biggest mistake," the old man told her. A dark shadow passed through his eyes. Though curiosity burned at her brain Selky resisted the urge to ask. Silence filled the small room and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to shiver. "Here" Oscar tossed her a blanket-sized shred of some strange fabric. Gratefully the teenager wrapped it around her cold body.

"What did this come from?" she asked before rudeness or convention could hinder her natural curiosity.

"I used to travel by balloon as a traveling salesman," the old man explained. "I was trying to get home in the old thing when it crashed in this forest. I salvaged what I could and decided to become a hermit."

"Couldn't you be a hermit in a more hospitable place?"

"No," Oscar sighed. "I was exiled from Oz. Lord knows what Glinda the Good would do if knew I hadn't left."

"Glinda exiled you?" The gears were ticking in Selky's head. Her brow furrowed. "Why would she do that?"

"Well for one thing I oppressed the people of Oz for longer than I care to remember," he said quietly, regretfully. "And for another I killed her best friend, who just happened to be my own daughter." Here sobs leaked through his carefully composed mask.

"Sweet Oz!" Selky exclaimed, leaping up and almost hitting her head on the roof of the cave. "You're the Wizard of Oz!"

**Yep the Wizard of Oz is back and he's bringing with him drama and a whole lot of potential for cliffhangers (goody goody)…you guys must hate me**


	7. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

"Not much of a wizard I'm afraid," Oscar admitted with a sheepish smile. "But yes. At one time I was known to the people of this good nation as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"But you…you left Oz," Selky protested.

"I tried," the old man informed her. "But apparently it's harder to get out than in. I'm not quite sure how Dorothy managed." Selky stared in disbelief at the person before her. In all technicality Oscar was her grandfather. She sat back down with a thud, trying to take all this in. "Are you going to turn me in to Glinda?" he wondered bitterly, clearly not caring if she did.

"It would be more appropriate to turn you in to Elphaba," Selky hissed. Her response to any negative situation was hostility.

"Elphaba?" The broken man's eyes sprang to life at the mention of that name. "Elphaba's alive?"

"And ruling Oz," Selky replied. Tears rolled down Oscar's suddenly bright face.

"Oh my Lord," he whispered. "Could you take me to her?"

"No." The teenager's response was quick and final. "I'm not ready to go back. Get someone to give you a ride to the Emerald City. You'll find Elphaba in the palace." At that moment Selky stood and marched towards the entrance to the cave.

"You're leaving?"

"The storm's letting up," she explained. "And I'm not sure I want to hang around the man who dictated Oz for so many years." Oscar flinched and her tone softened. "I've got nothing against you as a person, but right now you've got your business to attend to and I've got mine." And with that the young girl departed, disappearing into the night sky.

***

Elphaba was at a loss. She continually muttered a finding spell but the results, a spark of light in the direction of the person she sought, were obscured by thick clouds and blinding rain. A growl of frustration twisted its way out of her throat. Where was she? Where would an upset teenager run to be alone? The green girl suddenly remembered how similar she and Selky were. Where would she run if the situation were reversed? Shiz.

***

Curyn was awakened from her peaceful slumber by the sound of something scratching on the outside of her window. Shrieking, due to a hibbie jeebie inducing book she'd read earlier, the blonde jerked out of bed. Moments later she was able to identify the figure hovering outside her window as nothing more menacing than Selky. Still shaking Curyn opened the latch and her very wet roommate spilled in. "What happened?" the strawberry blonde wanted to know.

"I ran away from home," Selky replied, getting to her feet and setting the broom against a wall. "Well from the palace anyway."

"Why?"

"What's it to you?" Curyn's cheeks darkened as she realized that her words had implied concern.

"Nothing," she snapped. "I was trying to be nice."

"_Trying_ being the operative word," Selky growled, collapsing onto her bed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you so please be quiet." Time stretched thin the space between them.

"Are you ok?" The only response Curyn received was a barely intelligible grunt. More silence. "Thank you."

"For what?" Selky demanded.

"For keeping my secret the other day," the blonde explained. "And for tutoring me." Curyn understood that Selky was hurting right now. She also understood that someone as hostile as her roommate would only open up if she exposed herself first. "I'm sorry I was always so mean to you," Curyn continued, forcing herself to go on. "I guess I was just jealous."

"Jealous?" Now Selky was sitting up on her bed, eyes curious and wary.

"Of you and Corusca," Curyn told her. "You two were so close and I'd never had a real friend. Even my parents hate me; they've tried to marry be off at least ten times." She let the words hang there. Selky could see the olive branch she was being offered; the question was whether or not to take it. A thousand snarky comments ran through her head, all of them having found their origin on Curyn's tongue. _Animals are stupid, the witch probably tricked them into thinking she was framed or something. Your opinion is unwanted here; why even express it. Good riddance. _

"I suppose your loudly voiced opinions on the subject of Animals stemmed from this same jealously?" Selky questioned, trying to keep her tone neutral. She was still undecided.

"No," Curyn admitted, looking down. "Those opinions stemmed from airheadedness. I never did like to think; it was easier to just accept was the Wizard and Morrible were telling us."

"When did that change?"

"When you punched me in the face actually," the blonde told her with a wary grin. "I suppose you could say it knocked some sense into me." The raven haired girl smiled.

"Sorry about that." Both girls looked away, unsure how to go on. Though the moment was jerky and awkward a bridge had been crossed, if only a small one. Just at that moment green fire smashed the door open. Elphaba whirled into the dorm and promptly captured Selky in a tight embrace. Curyn was rather baffled to see Oz's fearsome ruler hugging her roommate in such a gentle, caring way. She was equally puzzled by the tears running down the green woman's face. The reunion was sweet but brief. A second later Elphaba drew back and cast her daughter a very stern look.

"If you ever do that to me again I will personally see to it that you are grounded until you die," she snapped fervently. "We had half the Gale Force searching for you." Selky's eyes widened.

"B..but why?"

"Because you disappeared into one of the biggest lightning storms I've seen in years," the green woman growled. "And we were worried."

"But after what I said…" The surprised teenager trailed off. She could find no trace of fury in Elphaba's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Oz's ruler assured her. "Now if Miss Curyn will excuse us I'm taking you home."

"There's something I've got to tell you first," Selky insisted, grabbing the green woman's hand. "I landed in the woods before I came here…the Great Gilikin Forest I think and well…I found the Wizard."

**Duh duh duh duh…the drama bomb has been dropped…oh snap! What will happen now that the cat (or Wizard in this case) is out of the bag?...well we all know Elphaba's reaction will be quite violent whatever it is…**


	8. Stalked

No one enjoyed Elphaba's dark moods. When she sank into such a gloomy pit of unresponsive contemplation it was like waiting for a bomb to go off. An emotional explosion was imminent, but you could never quite know exactly when such a thing would occur. Glinda cast nervous glances between her green friend and Boq while Fiyero warily held his brooding wife's hand. Selky shuffled her feet anxiously, waiting for someone to say something. The silence was just getting oppressive when Elphaba spoke. Everyone winced, expecting a shout to come tearing out of her curled lips. They were pleasantly surprised when her words were only a gentle command. "Fiyero please tell Chistery to send a scout to the Great Gilikin Forest whenever it's convenient," the green woman said softly. "Tell him the Wizard has apparently returned to Oz and we need to locate him as soon as possible." Selky's jaw dropped. She'd never heard her mother give such an easygoing command. Heck, she's never heard Elphaba use 'please' in a command. What was going on?

"Fae, are you ok?" the Winkie wondered.

"Of course I'm ok," Elphaba sighed, getting to her feet. "I've just got a lot to sort out in my head." She looked around the small gathering of people in her sitting room. "Let's all get to bed; it's been a long night." Glinda cast her friend a concerned look as she passed on her way out. Her expression clearly stated 'we _will_ discuss this later'. Boq gave Fiyero an uneasy 'good luck weathering this storm' glance. Selky hugged her parents tightly and moved towards the exit. "Selky you and I will talk at a more decent hour," Elphaba called after her. "We can't leave those things you said to fester." The exhausted teenagers sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I know," she grumbled, escaping into the hallway before any more mandates could be issued. The green woman moved towards her and Fiyero's bedroom, eyes still oddly subdued.

"What's really upsetting you Fae?" the captain of the Gale Force pressed. "That stormy expression is making me nervous."

"I've just got a lot to think about," Elphaba insisted, casually slipping into her nightclothes. "There's no disguising the fact that sooner or later I _will _have to speak with the Wizard. Finding the rights words for such an encounter is exceedingly difficult."

"I've never known you to be at a loss for words," Fiyero chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Do you need a distraction?"

"I've got a meeting at sunrise," the green girl reminded him sharply. "And my eyelids are already drooping." She was met with a pouting Winkie. "Don't give me that look!"

"What look?"His eyes widened innocently.

"_That_ look," she reiterated, glaring. "Now shove off and get ready for bed."

"Yes sir," Fiyero chortled.

***

Glinda felt nervous. All day a creepy suspicion had been wriggling its way up her delicate spine. Now, even as she lay safely in the arms of her husband, the blonde couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Not like a guardian angel, more like a stalker. She shuddered, trying to push away such notions. Who would be watching her here? It was absurd and paranoid to even consider such things. Yet consider she did and her mind twisted such considerings into frightening dreams that night.

***

Oscar Greentown had expected to awake in a jail cell. However this wasn't a prison but a well furnished suite reminiscent of the one he'd enjoyed at the Emerald Palace. A fire roared in the hearth and breakfast was waiting at a fine quoxwood table. Such accommodations seemed odd for a dictator such as himself. "Hello your Wizardship." Glinda's voice came from a chair near the fire. Her eyes were hard and calculating, as if reformulating her opinion of the man she'd known for so long.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Upland," Oscar replied with a slight bow. He thought it best to return to the formality of titles.

"You may call me Mrs. Upland or Your Goodness," the blonde woman informed him sharply, her lips thin. "But _Miss Upland_ was a name I used in my naive days as a figurehead."

"Who's the lucky man?" the Wizard wondered, trying to change the subject to something happier.

"Boq," Glinda told him, eyes shining. "You'd know him as the Tin Man. Apparently there's a tradition in Munchkin Land that the man takes the woman's last name. It makes no difference to me."

"Congratulations," Oscar said warmly.

"I didn't come here for congratulations Mr. Greentown," the good witch chirped. It was almost frightening to see a bubbly woman like Glinda so openly hostile and tart. Somehow her refined anger equaled the terror of Elphaba's unabashed wrath. "I came here to discuss Lady Elphaba. You should know that she is deeply conflicted about speaking with you. That tends to happen when facing a man who tried to have you killed. Of course _she_ is noble enough to put that behind her and give you…Not a clean slate but perhaps a chance at redemption."

"That's all I ask," the Wizard assured her earnestly. "I just want to tell her how very sorry I am."

"Good," Glinda said, turning to leave. "It may take awhile, Lady Elphaba is very busy at the moment but she will find time for you eventually." As the good witch twisted the doorknob she turned and let the hostile formalities slip away, allowing the Wizard to feel the full power of her vengeful eyes. When furious Glinda resembled some sort of demonic doll and it was clear that, no matter what the green woman's feelings were, her blonde friend still harbored a great deal of resentment towards the Wizard. "I want you to know that Elphie is doing a very noble thing in even granting you an audience," the petite woman hissed. "It would be understandable if she threw you in the dungeon to rot." There was a pause and the good witch collected herself with a deep breath. Her eyes bored into Oscar's. "If you say or do anything that might at all hurt Elphie I will personally see to it that you spend the rest of your sorry life hanging from the top of the Emerald Palace by your toes." And with that she strode out in a blonde tornado of silky fabric.

***

"I saw that look." Zamzam accused, breezing past Selky on her way to the dining hall. Somehow the raven haired teenager had managed to avoid discussing their argument for the rest of the weekend. Now she was back at school trying to ignore the brooding but gorgeous quadling a few feet away. His name was Loxin and most of the students seemed to be wary of his dangerously dark eyes and odd ruddy skin. Of course that was exactly why Selky found him so interesting. She saw him glaring out from beneath that exquisite shock of shiny black hair and was immediately curious…and attracted.

"What look?" the surly girl wondered innocently, quickly averting her gaze.

"You're making eyes at that Loxin kid," Zamzam pressed. "Don't lie to me; I saw you."

"I think you need to get your eyes checked."

"I think you need to ask him out."

"No!" Selky recoiled from that very thought. "I'm a crude schoolgirl who wears shabby dresses and he's…"

"A dangerous bad boy?" Zamzam supplied, her tone running rampant with mischief.

"That's one way of putting it," Selky sighed. "He'd never give me the time of day."

"Come on!" Zamzam insisted. "You're Lady Elphaba's daughter. That's got to carry some weight. If you're worried about your looks well…just ask Curyn to give you a makeover or something."

"Like she'd do that," the raven haired girl snorted.

"I thought you were tutoring her," Zamzam chirped, suddenly confused.

"I am," Selky assured her. "But that doesn't mean we're friends."

"Well ask for it as a favor then. Bargain with her; you're good at that."

"Well maybe I will," the raven haired teen replied evasively, the cogs already turning in her brain.

**Sorry it was plotless…I know I keep saying it but there WILL be action in the coming chapters…there's just some other stuff I've got to work in first…please don't give up on this story; you will be in for an epic adventure…eventually**


	9. The Capture

"Hey Curyn." Selky's oddly neutral greeting instantly alerted her roommate that something was up.

"Hello Selky," Curyn replied, looking up from her mirror where she was meticulously applying makeup. Actually the stuff she used had once belonged to Glinda; the strawberry blonde found it stuffed into the back corner of a drawer in the dresser. "Do you need something?" Selky beat around the bush.

"What do you think of Loxin."

"He's kinda quiet," Curyn responded, sensing nothing amiss. "But alright I guess. Not many people talk to him." Suddenly the blonde realized what such a question must mean. "You like him don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Yes," Curyn pressed. "You do. Now why were you asking me about him?" Unlike her roommate she did not like to avoid issues.

"Well Zamzam thought that maybe it would help my chances if you could…um…give me a makeover." The last few words came out in a garbled rush but Curyn somehow managed to decipher them.

"Why don't you ask Glinda to do it?" the strawberry blonde inquired incredulously. "I would kill to have her do my hair and makeup. She's a legend."

"But I wanted you to do it," Selky pressed, bouncing down onto her bed. "You're my fr…roommate."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't change yourself for a boy. If he doesn't like you for you than he was never yours to have in the first place."

"I think that's an excuse."

"Maybe it is."

"Maybe you think that your prissy little popular friends will be appalled to discover that you associated with the temperamental underdog. Maybe you're afraid of that because you can't stand on your own."

"Maybe you're right."

"There's no maybe," she snorted, irately storming into the bathroom. In truth the angry teenager was more upset with herself than Curyn. She'd exposed herself, let on that she wanted her roommate's help, and been denied. It was like a slap in the face.

***

A vicious thunderstorm curled itself around Shiz University, wrapping the campus in swathes of thick gray cloud. Lightning shrieked outside the windows of Crage Hall and Selky shook in her bed. For some reason storms were worse when she was trapped inside; caged like some beast waiting for the slaughter. As a hammer of thunder shook the sky she couldn't help but give out a tiny yelp of pure terror. Determined not to let her roommate see this undignified episode Selky turned towards the wall, bit her lip, curled into a ball, and scrunched her eyes shut. It did no good, the shudders continued to rip through her. _Stop being such a wimp, _she chastened herself. _Only babies are afraid of lightning. It's just a storm. _However her rationalizations didn't help much when a bolt of crackling power split the sky in two.

Curyn was jolted awake by an explosive thunderclap. When her heart recovered from the startle she was surprised to see Selky shaking like a leaf. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" The stubborn teenager didn't even turn to face her roommate. "It's just cold that's all." Though there was a slight chill in the air it didn't excuse her trembling.

"You don't look fine."

"Well that's none of your business." More lightning plagued the dorm room, eliciting a boatload of whimpers from Selky. An old memory enlightened Curyn's puzzled brain. _See that girl over there? That's Selky Fallorn; she's an orphan. Word is her parents were killed in a deadly lightning storm conjured by the wicked witch. _For a moment the blonde deliberated. The friendship between the two girls, for there was still an inkling of trust despite their falling out, was new enough that it lacked boundaries. It was unsure to either roommate what was and was not acceptable. Still Curyn felt as if she had to do _something_.

Selky was shocked stiff when she felt her roommate crawl into bed beside her. She froze, momentarily distracted from the crashing cacophony outside. This temporary comfort only lasted for a minute though and seconds later she was again cringing at the flashes and resounding booms that followed. Curyn's arm snaked around her friend's side, gentle and comforting. Slowly the tightly wound fear in Selky's gut began to dissipate. "Thank you," she whispered. Another bridge crossed.

***

Selky was practicing with her sword, perfecting the all important form, when Elphaba knocked on the door. "Come in!" the teenager called, setting the weapon in its velvet lined case on her dresser. Upon catching sight of the green woman Selky's face fell.

"We need to talk," Elphaba explained softly, though it was clear that her daughter already understood. "I know you don't want to bring that night up again. I don't want to either but it's necessary."

"I know." The raven haired girl looked down and shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was totally out of line and very, very stupid. I'm so grateful for what you and Fiyero have done for me; I shouldn't even have considered such notions."

"Selky I want to know the truth," Elphaba said softly, moving further into the room. "You know I think of you as my daughter, but if you'd rather our relationship be a distanced one…" Here her voice choked with pain. "I just want you to be happy in this new life; you've been through so much already." The green witch sat on her daughter's bed, gripping the headboard as if she needed support.

"I _am_ happy," Selky told Elphaba truthfully. "And you and Fiyero are…well you're definitely much more than mentors. You're a part of my family and I love you both dearly but it's been less than a year and I'm eighteen. It's gonna take some time for me to…adjust." She hesitated. "But I want you two to be my new parents; I really do." As if to emphasize this point Selky wrapped her arms fiercely around the green witch. At that exact moment a shriek that could only belong to one person echoed through the palace.

**Just to be clear there is no Gelphie-esque romance going on between Curyn and Selky…I just wanted to clear things up in case anyone was wondering (I am NOT a Gelphie fan)…anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Ooh it's the return of suspenceville…or cliffeville…whichever you prefer…DUH DUH DUH DUH!!**


	10. Torture

Glinda awoke on a thin straw pallet on the cold stone floor of what appeared to be a dungeon. The room was made of rough rock and its only door was barred with thick sheets of metal. _Why do I always have to wake up in a dungeon? _she asked herself, panic making her brain slow. Slowly the blonde flexed her muscles, ensuring that nothing was broken. Almost subconsciously a protective hand went to her still flat stomach. Though there was no bulge yet the petite woman could almost feel a small heartbeat. "Hello?" Glinda called, not really expecting an answer. There was, however, some shuffling from the other side of the metal door. A guard maybe?

Stale bread and water had been placed beside the entrance. Since she wasn't hungry yet the blonde ignored this. Instead she examined her prison for any clues as to the location. The walls looked thick but they were constructed from an odd sort of rock she didn't recognize. It was sandy colored, like something you'd find at Oz's far borders where the desert encroached…Something clicked; the desert. But no, scouts and explorers had reported no surface life anywhere in that inhospitable land. Acting on a whim Glinda took a small sip of the water offered. As she expected it tasted oddly metallic like something provided by an underground spring. So that was it; she was somewhere beneath the desert contained in a secret subterranean city. Legends of Southstair, the hellish underground prison, came to mind. Perhaps such stories were based in truth.

There was a sharp, grinding sound and a tiny slit in the door peeled its way open. A tiny shaft of light wriggled through to fall on Glinda's flinching eyes. _Welcome to the Desert Palace, _came a harsh voice in the blonde's head. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have someone else's thoughts echoing with in her mind.

"Why am I here?" Glinda demanded, trying to draw on Elphaba's strength. "What do you want from me?"

_I want what you stole,_ the voice replied angrily. _I want what is rightfully mine!_

"I don't know who you are," the blonde witch insisted, voice trembling. "Whatever it is I stole I'd gladly give it back." There was a dark and menacing chuckle from the other side of the door.

_The thing I seek is not an object._ Now the petite woman was confused. Not an object? Than how had she stolen it?

"I don't understand."

_You will,_ the voice growled. _You will._ The slit in the door was sealed again, leaving Glinda in darkness once more.

***

"Where is she?" Elphaba snarled, shoving open the door to the Wizard's suite. "Where is Glinda?"

"I don't know," Oscar stuttered, shocked to be interrupted during his breakfast. Despite the fire in her eyes he was ecstatic to see his long, lost daughter alive and well. "What's going on?"

"Glinda's been kidnapped," the green girl explained harshly. "And you're going to tell me where your men took her!"

"I've been living in solitude for longer than I care to remember," the Wizard insisted. "I have no men and I do not know where Lady Glinda is." The livid witch didn't look convinced. "After all those years working with Mrs. Upland I became quite fond of her. No matter what her opinion is of me I would never wish any harm upon that sweet young woman." Elphaba's furry lessened and she slumped into a chair opposite her father, totally spent. After hours (or was it days now?) of searching and interrogating there were still no signs of the blonde witch.

Though Oscar Greentown was the last person Elphaba wanted to cry in front of she couldn't stop the tears budding from her worried brown eyes. The Wizard placed a hand over hers and she didn't have the heart or the strength to move it away. Any comfort, even from a man she hated, was needed in this moment. Her best friend had vanished into thin air and there was nothing she could do about it. That was the worst part; the feeling of uselessness. There was nothing Elphaba hated more than to be powerless; to have no say in the fate of someone she cared about. In her book it was the worst feeling in the world.

"It's ok," Oscar told her softly, wary that he would be reprimanded. "You'll find Glinda. Things will turn out alright. You're an amazing person; there's no doubt in my mind that you have it within you to find her." The green witch offered her father a tentative smile.

"Thanks." Unwilling to dawdle any longer she got to her feet and left as abruptly as she had arrived.

***

Two burly men with tanned skin and cold, hardened faces entered Glinda's prison. They each seized and arm and dragged the struggling blonde into a chilly stone corridor. Without speaking a word the two fearsome guards led her into another room off the central hallway. Deep shadows tainted the corners of the space and in the center an enormous fire pit simmered with heat. Glinda was shoved towards this hissing mass of coals and flame by her captors. Again the voice entered her thoughts. _Hello Glinda. I have a question to ask you. _The blonde did not reply. What could she say? _Where are the underground passages that lead to the Emerald Palace?_

"I don't know," the petite woman answered truthfully. "I wasn't aware that there were any." The voice, or whatever being the voice belonged to, seemed to consider this.

_I'm sorry to hear that. _Silence flooded the room and Glinda got a distinct feeling of someone watching her from the dark corners of this cell. Before she could wonder any longer the guards entered again, perhaps summoned by a silent command from the voice. One of these strong men seized the blonde's hands in one meaty fist and pulled up the back of her stylish yellow jacket with another. The other man grasped the end of a long metal rod protruding from the fire pit. He jerked the pole out to reveal a red-hot brand at the end of it. Glinda struggled as her mind put these actions together into a horrifying picture.

"Stop!" she shrieked, trying to pull away from her captor. "Why are you doing this; I told you all I could. I said I'd give back whatever it is I stole!" She would do anything to keep that strip of hot metal from pressing against the skin of her exposed back.

_This has nothing to do with your answers, _the sadistic voice assured Glinda. _This is just a petty act of revenge. _A shudder carved its way down the petite woman's spine as the man with the brand disappeared behind her. She clenched her teeth and kicked out in a desperate attempt to escape. There was, however, nothing she could do. A sinister hiss twisted through the air of the dark room followed quickly by a blood curdling scream of agony.

***

Glinda was slumped on the floor, floating in a numb state of torment and emptiness. Her thoughts had been divided into two types of sensation; those that caused pain and those that didn't. She didn't dare think any further. Incomprehension was her only protection against the horrendous deeds inflicted on her weak body. _That's enough, _the voice commanded. It had been hours since the torture had first begun, but now it had finally come to an end. The blonde breathed out a ragged sigh of relief. _Leave us. _This message was meant for the guards who swiftly departed.

"Do you want to know who I am?" Glinda recognized the same tone as that of her tormentor, though it no longer resounded within her weary mind.

"It doesn't much matter now," the blonde whispered, trying to haul herself into a standing position.

"I think it does." Glinda's dim blue eyes flickered to the corner from where the words were coming.

"Tell me then," she challenged, ready to face whoever would emerge from the shadows. "Show yourself." Despite her arrogant assumptions Glinda was totally unprepared for the person that greeted her.

"Sweet Oz."

**So who is Glinda's tormentor? I bet no one will guess…**

**Sorry for the dark torture scene but it was necessary (and come on I didn't exactly put much graphic description into it)…As always please let me know what you think…**


	11. Revelations

**I should've given you guys more credit…you are VERY good guessers…I guess I did kinda give it away with the summary though…whoops…heehee…**

"For the love of Oz!" Elphaba cursed. She and Selky were on their brooms, part of the largest search party Oz had ever seen. After announcing Glinda's capture impromptu rescue missions were immediately embarked upon by concerned citizens. The Gale Force as well as most Animals were also on the lookout for any clue that might lead to the blonde woman. Unfortunately it was as if Glinda had vanished into thin air. Even Elphaba's finding spell wasn't working properly. It kept leading the green girl and her daughter to the fringes of Oz, where lush grass gave way to rocky desert.

"Maybe someone's using magic to screw with your spell," Selky suggested.

"Maybe," Elphaba snorted doubtfully as the harsh winds of the desert scoured her face. "But I have yet to meet the sorcerer that can meddle with my powers."

"Well then maybe Glinda's been taken into the desert," the teenager mused. "Maybe her captors have taken her where they know we won't look."

"That's…" The green woman trailed off. "That's brilliant Selky. There are ancient legends of a civilization that lived _beneath_ the sands of the desert. Perhaps they're true."

"Or maybe we're chasing shadows," Selky sighed.

"Well the desert is the only place we haven't looked," Elphaba pointed out. "The entire population is turning Oz upside down." With renewed determination she began to chant the familiar spell. Again a ball of translucent green light appeared and drifted towards the sands of the wasteland below. After skimming the sandy ground it proceeded to sink into the earth, disappearing from sight.

"Well that's a problem," Selky observed dryly as she landed.

"It's only a problem for some people," Elphaba replied. She muttered some odd words and jerked her hand upwards. A bolt of fiery, green lightning struck the place where the orb of illumination had disappeared. The result was a blackened hole leading into the depths of the earth. Selky looked down the dark shaft with doubtful eyes.

"Age before beauty," she taunted nervously, gesturing that her mother should go first. The two witches slid down a slope of scratchy dirt and landed in the middle of a long stone corridor. A familiar ball of light was waiting for them. It levitated outside a thick metal door. Before Elphaba could use a spell Selky shoved the hindrance open with her shoulder.

Inside they spotted a puddle of blonde hair and torn yellow fabric slumped on a thin straw mattress. Upon their entrance the limp figure raised its head feebly, squinting against the light. "Aunt Glin?" Selky called, voice unsure. Elphaba shoved past her hesitant daughter and scooped Glinda into her arms. She gently helped the blonde into a standing position while supporting most of her weight.

"Oh Elphie," the petite woman sobbed. "I'm so glad you came. But…but…" Her words trailed off into garbles sniffles. Selky gingerly peeled away the torn fabric clinging to Glinda's back. As the cloth tore away she gasped in horror. Aggravated red burns crisscrossed her skin, many of them oozing blood and Oz knows what else. At this sight the green witch stiffened with cold fury.

"I'll kill whoever did this to you," she hissed, voice eerily calm. "Where is the person responsible?"

"I think she's in the next room over," Glinda stuttered, her mind still dazed with pain and confusion. "But Elphie…you need to know that it's…it's…" Before she could finish Elphaba had poured the blonde into Selky's arms and stormed into the hallway. She barged into the next room over with magic already crackling at her fingertips.

"Where are you?" the livid witch demanded.

"Right here." Elphaba turned towards the familiar voice and was faced with an equally familiar girl, sitting politely in her high back wheelchair. "Hello Fabala." The green girl's face drained of all color and her knees weakened.

"Nessa?" she whispered as her eyes raged with a thousand different emotions. "How can…you're dead. A house crushed you."

"I was no more crushed by a house than you were melted," the witch of the east replied coolly.

"You faked your death?" Elphaba wondered as her brain began to function again. "Why?"

"My life was falling apart," the calm brunette explained, as though it were obvious. "Everyone had left me; you, Father…Boq." Her gaze smoldered with unspent anguish.

"But the slippers…"

"Were all that was left of me," Nessarose explained. "There was no body. It was a great inconvenience but I knew I had to leave the slippers in order for my death to be believable. I never went anywhere without them; it would have been suspicious if they disappeared after my death." She scowled. "Now I'm confined to this Oz forsaken chair again."

"But why would you do that to Glinda?" Elphaba questioned. She shuddered at the thought of the burns adorning her friend's soft skin. "How could you even consider something like that?"

"She took the one thing I had left!" Nessa snarled. "If it weren't for her Boq would have loved me! He was mine and she had no right to take him. Now he's made the mistake of marrying that foolish girl just for her riches and place in society…"

"Boq loves Glinda," the green girl snarled, finally coming to her senses. This was her sister but that didn't make her any less of a spoiled, selfish monster. Or at least, that's what she was telling herself. "He's out somewhere right now searching for his wife; worrying about the baby." The moment those words were out Elphaba knew they were a mistake. Nessa hadn't known a thing about the new life growing inside her blonde prisoner.

"Glinda's pregnant?" she hissed dangerously.

"I swear by the Unnamed God that if you hurt that child I will personally see to it that you die in the most painful manner possible," the witch threatened.

"You would kill your own sister?" the brunette pouted, still apparently unconcerned with the whole situation. For a moment Elphaba faltered as a little of Nessa's once sweet face showed through her bitter hateful mask.

"I'll never _want_ to harm you," the green witch vowed as her face softened ever so slightly. "But I'll do what I must to protect the ones I love."

"Don't you love me anymore?" Nessarose inquired sadly. "Or did you forget about your poor lonely sister when you ran off to become Oz's renegade hero? You only ever came home to seek my help when all that time I needed you by my side. I'm your sister Fabala and you abandoned me like I was nothing."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba apologized, her voice twisted with regret and sorrow. "The way I treated you was wrong. However that's no excuse for torturing your perceived enemies. Come back to the Emerald Palace. Let me help you out of this bitter madness…" She took a step towards her sister.

_Stay back! _The green girl cringed upon hearing the resounding command within her own mind. Her eyes swam with confusion. Since when did her sister possess the magic required for mind speaking? "I got a little magic from Mother's side," the brunette informed her. "And everyone has their specialty. Morrible's was weather and mine is matters of the brain. I can issue orders to the guards here without anyone knowing." A sinister grin spread across her features.

**Duh duh duh duh…**

**I must warn you all that a major character will die in the next chapter (or maybe the chapter after…I haven't quite ironed out the details)…guesses are welcome but I doubt you'll figure this one out…**


	12. No!

As if on cue a battalion of guards, all with the same tan, leathery complexions, crashed through the open door. Elphaba charged into the mass of armed men, hitting some with her broom and others with periodic blasts of green energy. Once in the hallway she located Selky and Glinda still sitting in the prison cell. "Come on!" the green girl called to them. "We've got to go!" Unfortunately the blonde woman was in no shape to go running off into the depths of a subterranean fortress. She hobbled along beside Selky as best she could while Elphaba picked off whatever guards they encountered. "This isn't gonna work," the green witch growled in frustration. "Here Glinda, get on my broom."

Gingerly the petite woman climbed up and curled herself around the wooden handle. The broom gently hovered, waiting for instructions. Again the party of three set off. Elphaba led the way though she wasn't exactly sure where they were going. Flying out through the hole they'd blown earlier seemed impossible with Glinda in this condition, so they had to find another opening to the surface.

"There's a staircase!" Selky exclaimed, gesturing to several old wooden steps leading upwards. Without waiting for a response she turned and jogged up the rotten expanse of ancient wood with all the faith in the world that it would hold her weight. "It's safe!" the reckless teenager called when she reached the top. "Just be careful on the fifth step." Despite the gravity of the situation Elphaba couldn't help but roll her eyes.

At the top of this staircase they found another spiraling upwards. And another. And another. How deep were they? "Whoever designed this fortress had little sympathy for wounded people," Glinda observed weakly, trying in vain to find a comfortable position on the slim wooden broom.

"We'll be out soon," Elphaba assured her, gesturing to the moonlight bathing the top steps of the final staircase.

"Thank Oz," the blonde whispered as she finally felt a cool breeze on her face. Then she opened her eyes and saw nothing but open sky. They were standing on a column of pale rock towering over the open sands of the desert. The stairs they'd been climbing led up the hollow inside of a giant stone pillar and now they were perched on the wide, flat rim. Selky peered over the edge to see large, jagged boulders and sharp, thorny brush below. Her stomach flip flopped.

Five more guards poured onto the top of the rock formation, quickly gauging the three women they faced. These men were unlike the others in that they had thick, leather armor plating their heavily muscled bodies. One took off after Selky while the others stalked towards the two witches. Refusing to be backed towards the edge of the stone column the teenager gripped her broom like a club. As her pursuer raised his curved saber she moved her wooden flying instrument to block the blow. Unfortunately the broom was no sword. It did however manage to jar the weapon from her opponent's grasp, sending it and the bristle half of the broom over the edge. Selky dived beneath the guard, swinging out her legs to trip him. He fell with a grunt and followed his saber over the side when Selky struck his back with a well aimed kick. The brutal training she endured in Sparring Club had its advantages. Selky slipped the fragment of broom handle into a loop on her belt meant to hold her sword.

Elphaba blew two of her attackers aside with a blast of bright green. As one of the two remaining men reached to draw his weapon Selky attached herself to his back with a yell. Her weight pulled him down on top of her and the two of them rolled, grappling, towards the dangerous edge. Elphaba stunned the one guard left and rushed to aid her daughter. A burst of emerald lightning struck the man pulling Selky toward the side of the stone pillar. He toppled over the deadly edge but the teenager continued skidding. She managed to grab a scrawny plant protruding from a crack in the rock and held on for dear life, her legs dangling into open space. Desperately she scrabbled at the smooth stone with her free hand, trying to get back. The fragile desert flora supporting her weight was beginning to pull free from the sparse soil it grew in.

Before the green witch could pull her daughter to safety another plea for help reached her ears. "Elphie!" Her head whipped around to see the prone Glinda with a saber poised above her neck. The stunned guard had recovered and was grasping the blonde witch by the collar of her jacket. Though Glinda was trying her hardest to escape she barley had the strength to stand. Her weak limbs flailed uselessly against the hard muscles of her pursuer.

In that split second Elphaba was caught halfway between two people she cared about; two people she would gladly die for. Unfortunately it wasn't a question of the green girl's life; she was sure to live to see the aftermath of whatever happened now. So many unsure variables came into question. Was the brutal guard planning on using Glinda to bargain for his life of slaughter her in cold blood? How much longer would the roots of Selky's plant hold on? The green girl's hand shot out to launch a ball of fire at Glinda's attacker. Next her body jerked faster than she would have thought possible to dive for Selky.

It was as if the universe were watching in slow motion as the green witch slid towards her daughter. The plant was ripping away even as Elphaba inched closer and closer. Her hands reached out and closed around a fistful of air. Selky's arms reached upwards as she fell and a scream tore from the green witch's throat. "No!" The word hung in silence as a flare of black hair disappeared into the thick expanse of rock and brush below.

***

Elphaba learned that there was something worse than being powerless to help someone you love. It was worse when you were there, when you had them within your grasp, when you had all the power needed to save them, and you failed to use it.

***

Both witches survived that night. They flew home on the broom and arrived at the palace to warm cries of joy. The happy atmosphere lasted only until Fiyero caught sight of his wife's face. "Where's Selky?" Her eyes flinched away with immeasurable pain and he knew. Everyone was devastated. Weeks passed and the aching loss didn't show any sign of dissipating. Weekends were especially horrible, expecting to hear Selky's sarcastic remarks at the dinner table and getting an earful of silence instead.

***

"Hello Curyn."

"Lady Elphaba. It's so nice to see you. Where's Selky?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I wanted to be the one to tell you. Selky's dead."

Silence.

"What do you mean she's dead? When…how…?"

"While searching for Glinda she fell from a high stone pillar in the desert. We didn't find a body."

"Sweet Oz. Oh Selky…"

"I'm sorry Curyn; I know that she was a good friend of yours."

***

"Elphaba why haven't you ordered an attack?" Fiyero demanded, utterly at a loss. "Nessarose has mounted a full scale invasion! The Sand People are occupying Munchkin Land for Oz's sakes. Why aren't you sending in the Ozian army?"

"There is a method to my madness I assure you," the green witch replied in the monotone she used increasingly often. "As long as I can understand my enemy I can effectively fight it. Munchkin Land was an obvious choice for my sister. Not only is it the militarily weakest of the quadrants it is also where she used to govern. I predict that she will next move her troops into the open, wet expanses of Quadling Country before tackling the more challenging Vinkus. If I were to send the Ozian Army in Munchkin Land bloody battles would occur on farmland and innocent lives would be lost. I plan on waiting for Nessarose to move her army into the south before we decimate them. There will be less civilian involvement if we fight the Sand People in an empty expanse of bog land."

"I don't think it's wise to assume that you can understand what your sister will do," Glinda pointed out. "What if she tries to attack the Gillikin first?"

"The Gillikin is heavily guarded," Elphaba insisted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have laws to revise."

"Elphie…" the blonde called after her with a sigh. Her friend was in a dark place, they all knew that, but things just weren't getting any better. It had been weeks and there wasn't even a glimmer of life in Elphaba's eyes anymore.

**I know that we jerky and depressing but just stay with me…things are going to get better and the action is only beginning…Curyn, Shay and Izo will begin evolving more…let me know what you thought…**


	13. The Raven

"Elphie?"

"Glinda I just want to be alone right now." The blonde, ignoring her friend's words, climbed onto the palace's roof and curled up next to the green girl.

"If I leave you alone you're sure to just sit out here and beat yourself up," Glinda insisted. "Talk to me."

"I just let her die," Elphaba snapped bitterly. "What more is there to say? I deserve to beat myself up."

"You had to make an impossible decision," the petite woman soothed, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "You tried to save both of us."

"But I _didn't_ save both of you," the green woman insisted. "She slipped right out of my hands." Moisture bloomed in her eyes and spilled over. "Damn tears."

***

The Governor's Residence had become a fortress of hostile activity. Tent villages extended out all around, holding the men and women of Nessarose's army. Technically speaking she was conquering Oz for the good of the Sand People, whom had made her their leader. Of course the witch of the east knew that her intentions were not for the advancement of those she ruled. All she wanted was a chance to get Glinda out of the way and have Boq to herself. She knew he wouldn't choose her, but Nessa wasn't above mind control. In the years since she'd discovered her talent for manipulating thoughts with magic the brunette had honed her skills to a razor keen point. Her enemies would fall and then the elusive munchkin would be hers. She would be Oz's queen and he would be her king.

However, even Nessa's acute senses didn't pick up the approach of a cloaked figure in the darkness of night. A flash of black fabric outside her window was all she saw as someone, or something, moved across the roof of the manor house. Two pacing guards looked up from their patrol at the sound of a creaking board. One could have sworn he saw a shadowy shape but when his eyes swept the place again it was empty.

***

"Someone's been sabotaging the Sand People," Caya informed the rest of the gang as she marched into the dining hall. "They're calling her 'The Raven'."

"It's a her?" Brrr inquired curiously.

"Eye witnesses claim she has a distinct feminine figure," the Tiger read from the newspaper in her hand. "Most people believe she's a black Cat."

"What's she done to hinder our enemies?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Burned supplies and stolen weapons," Izo answered, reading over his mother's shoulder.

"How do they know all this?" Glinda questioned.

"Munchkinlanders are keeping a close eye on the Governor's Residence," Caya responded. "It sounds like this Raven person has made more than one trip to the enemy camp."

"Maybe we should arrange a meeting with her," Fiyero suggested, the strategic gears in his head beginning to turn. The Tiger snorted incredulously.

"I doubt some disappearing renegade with the nerve to go poking around Nessarose is gonna want to talk to you," she growled amusedly.

"Well it's worth a shot," the Winkie insisted.

"And how exactly do you plan on sending the Raven a message?" Elphaba queried.

"We could put something in the papers," Boq advised. "A headline that says 'Lady Elphaba seeks and audience with the Raven'."

"I'm sure that'll work," the green witch huffed, getting up to leave as she did increasingly often. Nervous glances were cast around the table.

"I'll get her," Fiyero sighed.

***

"Fae you can't go on like this." As usual Elphaba's wandering feet had led her back to the rooms she shared with Fiyero.

"I can do whatever I want."

"Elphaba…" His arms encircled her waist. "Wallowing in blame won't do anyone good."

"But I deserve the blame," she sniffled, bearing her face in his shoulder. "It was my fault. I could have saved her if I'd dived first and then shot the fire at Glinda's attacker."

"And the Glinda might have died and you'd be in the same predicament," the Winkie sighed. "Sometimes you've just got to accept that you couldn't have stopped it. You've got to accept that everyone is powerless sometimes."

"I can't afford to be powerless when I'm responsible for so much."

"Yes you can." He gently kissed the tears from her cheeks. Slowly the Winkie's lips trailed down the side of her face, eventually brushing softly against Elphaba's neck.

"Yero…" Her lips found his with fervent need. Fiyero's lovingly caressed his wife's face as he responded to the infinitely sweet kiss.

***

Nessarose was sitting alone in her dimly lit study, facing an old quoxwood desk. A sensation of unease was slowly prickling up the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. "Hello." The brunette wheeled her chair around to face the source of the noise. It was a hooded figure that wore a dark cloak. She, for it was clearly a she, was either swathed in tight black clothing or midnight colored fur. The second of these assumptions seemed more likely.

"Hello," Nessarose responded calmly, reaching out in an attempt to enter the intruder's thoughts. She was surprised to find them rock hard and closely guarded. "I assume, from what I've heard, that you liked to be called the Raven."

"It does not matter what you call me," the shadow of a person replied. "What matters is whether or not you choose to accept my proposition." Nessa quirked an eyebrow, inviting her visitor to go on. "I would like to offer you my services in exchange for monetary incentive."

"That seems odd, considering you've been robbing me."

"My attacks on your operation have been well documented by the papers," the Raven explained. "Therefore the opposition will be more likely to believe I am on their side."

"What services could you offer me?"

"I could feed them false information." Nessarose seemed to consider this.

"Can I trust you?"

"As long as I am paid I will do anything you ask," the cloaked figure assured her.

"Good," the brunette responded, her eyes already bright with ideas. "In that case I will be employing your services. I need someone to begin toying with Elphaba's emotions, but in a roundabout fashion. The easiest way to do that will be through her daughter Selky's death."

"I don't understand."

"Where guards and weapons fail to destroy my sister hope will finish her off," Nessarose quoted sagely. "We're going to make her believe that Selky is still alive, or at least that her spirit still resides."

"An ingenious plan."

"But, before anything is made official, you must swear one thing."

"What?"

"You must promise that, should the opportunity ever present itself, you will kill Glinda the Good."

"It would be my pleasure."

**Oooh suspense…**

**some of my OCs (including Selky) may be making appearences in my humor fic 'Interview with a Witch' (in which reviewers can ask Wicked characters questions) in case any of you are interested …**

…**let me know what you think about the Raven…hopefully the new OC doesn't bug you…**


	14. A Ghost

Caya awoke at the sound of a commotion. She jerked out of bed and bounded to the cool marble floor before her head could make sense of what was going on. The room was empty, but some sort of banging was coming from the suite beside hers. Careful not to wake Brrr or the Cubs with her movements Caya crept into the hallway. Woody, slamming noises were emanating from behind Selky's closed door. No one had gone in that room since the teenager's death, yet someone was undoubtedly inside. Warily the Tiger pushed the door open and peered inside. The noises stopped and there was a sweep of unnatural wind as someone dashed onto the balcony.

Throwing the door open Caya saw that someone had ransacked through Selky's desk, opening the drawers and pulling out papers haphazardly. The teenager's sword case lay open and empty on the floor. "Bloody thieves," the Tiger cursed, moving closer to examine the mess. A neat pile of parchment lay alone on the desktop. Caya read over the first few lines and recognized the terse, abbreviated language of strategic notes and battle plans. Flipping through the stack she found a map with arrows drawn all over, indicating troop movement. Nessarose's flamboyant signature embellished each and every page. But who in Oz would have sent them the witch of the east's battle plans? The answer glinted up at Caya in the form of a polished coin made from shiny black metal. It bore the sign of a raven contained within the almond shaped oval of a cat's eye. Or perhaps in this case a Cat's eye.

***

"These look totally authentic," Elphaba exclaimed as she pored over the papers. "But why would the Raven leave them in Selky's room?" Her voice curled painfully around her daughter's name.

"I don't know," Caya shrugged. "But whatever the case we seem to have acquired another ally."

"Apparently," the green girl mused as she examined the battle map. "These show that Nessa is planning on capturing Quadling Country next, just as I expected." She closed her eyes in calculating thought. "We'll have to begin mobilizing the army soon," Elphaba sighed. "It will leave us vulnerable but it's imperative that we stop Nessa before the Sand People reach the Vinkus."

"You aren't as suspicious as you'd usually be," the Tiger observed. "Should you trust this information? It's coming from an untested source."

"It's the only source we have," the witch pointed out. "And we can't afford to be questioning our friends at this point. It's better to be swift and lethal than stand here deliberating on what to do."

"I hope you're right."

***

Curyn couldn't sleep. It wasn't the nightmares that kept her awake, though that was certainly part of it. Ever since her roommate's death dreams of death and gore had haunted the strawberry blonde. Tonight, however, there was something different. Somehow Curyn felt as though she wasn't alone. Subconsciously her eyes traveled to the empty bed beside hers. It was neat and pressed, something it had never been when Selky used it. Tears filled the girl's sleepy eyes. A breeze brushed her face and she jerked upright. Where did that come from? The windows were closed. _This is crazy, _she told herself sternly. _You're giving yourself the heebie jeebies. Now just close your eyes and go to sleep. _Trying her hardest to ignore the sense of unease growing in her stomach Curyn scrunched her eyes shut and cuddled into her blankets. For a few minutes she was able to relax, before a cool hand brushed her face and the smell of pine assaulted her senses.

The blonde's eyes flashed open. Nothing. She turned over in bed and saw something long and metallic glinting on Selky's bed. Hadn't it been empty before? Curyn padded across the room and realized that the object was her roommate's sword, still encased in its elegant silver sheath. Selky brought the weapon to Shiz once, against school policy, in order to proudly display it, but Curyn knew that her friend usually left the sword in her room at the palace. How did it get here?

The blonde moved a trembling hand down the length of the sheath. Was she going insane? Or…was Selky still alive? Her first instinct was to go to the Emerald Palace and tell Lady Elphaba what had happened. After all the green witch _was_ her mother. Then again, if she was wrong, sharing her suspicions would only cause Elphaba more pain. Curyn scooped up the weapon and examined it for any clues, ghostly or otherwise. She even sniffed delicately at the hard steel and was surprised to get another whiff of pine. It was a familiar odor, the blonde grew up in a town just outside the Great Gillikin Forest, and she knew such a smell wouldn't linger on metal for very long. This sword had been around the piney quoxwoods of Oz's largest woodland recently.

Acting on a crazy whim and not allowing herself to think Curyn got out of bed and began to pack some essentials into a worn cloth bag. This was crazy. If she disappeared for too long her scholarship would be revoked and she would be sent back to a life of misery; a life from which no decent future would ever come forth. It was also crazy that she was going, of her own free will, back to the very place she'd escaped from. But if there was even a chance that Selky was alive she knew that there really was no choice.

***

The Raven watched as Curyn departed from Crage Hall with Selky's sword and a travel bag in hand. Shiz was located at the junction of Oz's two best means of transportation; the yellow brick road and the railroads. The cloaked figure followed Selky's blonde roommate as she made her way towards Shiz's downtown. It was the middle of the night but some businesses were still open. The Raven expected Curyn to hire a coach to take her to the Emerald City so she could ask Elphaba about the sword's appearance, thus setting the process of hope in motion. Instead the blonde bought a train ticket and boarded one of the large steam engines on its way to Traum, a small town just outside the Great Gillikin Forest.

***

Elphaba was sitting across from her father at a small breakfast table. They hadn't spoken much; the green woman had only graced him with her presence twice since that first time. Now, however, she was ready to finally sit down and have the essential talk. Trepidation lay heavy in the air while both parties waited for the other to speak first. Oscar's eyes examined his toast as he worked up the courage to say the words he knew he had to. "I'm sorry." Those three syllables summed up everything he'd been thinking for the past months, yet the Wizard still felt he needed to go into more detail. "I'm sorry for offering your mother the drink that turned you green. I'm sorry for selfishly turning the people of Oz against the Animals. I'm sorry I declared you a villain. I'm sorry I had Doctor Dillamond taken away. I'm sorry I ever trusted Madame Morrible enough to make her my press secretary. I'm sorry that I let her kill your sister. I'm sorry that I sent the witch hunters to kill you. I'm sorry that I failed to leave Oz." He paused to draw breath but Elphaba stopped him.

"The past is the past," she said softly. His eyes widened. How could she forgive him so easily? "You've done terrible things and we both know it. However I've had a lot of time to think about what it must have been like; suddenly being dumped into a position of power in a world you knew nothing about. You had no political experience and wanted, as anyone would, to keep your authority." She sighed. "That doesn't excuse the things you did, but it does make you a little more forgivable." The green girl inhaled deeply, preparing to articulate something she had never before put to words.

"When I first met you, in the throne room, you didn't treat me like a freak. You came right out and shook my hand and were nothing but pleasantries. That was the first time anyone ever did that and, regardless of the other things you've done, it still means a lot to me now." Elphaba was trying _very_ hard not to let any tears slip out, but a few did manage to escape. In her angry musings about her father this one detail had shocked her. Though they eventually changed Fiyero and Glinda's reactions to her skin had been quite negative at the time of their first meeting. Even Nessarose had treated the green girl like something not quite human at times. But the Wizard…he never batted an eyelash at it.

"Will you forgive me?" Oscar questioned, trying to courteously ignore his daughter's tears. Elphaba nodded and a bright smile lit the old man's face.

**Yeah I know it was cheesy but you guys can handle it…**


	15. Lured Away

"Really? You found it?" Nessa's voice was high with excitement. In answer the Raven removed a round sphere of glass from within her cloak. It glinted in the lamplight. "How in Oz did you get this?"

"It was in Selky's desk," the hooded figure explained. "I don't know why she kept it there."

"You don't even realize how important this is," the brunette cried, setting the crystal ball on her desk.

"I thought only a sorceress with more power than Elphaba could watch her with a crystal ball."

"You seem well versed in magic," Nessa observed. "And you are correct. However the crystal ball will allow me to sense Elphaba's essence as if I'm near her. That's all I need to get into her head."

"I wouldn't underestimate her," the Raven warned. "Someone as powerful as Elphaba could do some serious damage to you."

"My sister wouldn't hurt me," the witch of the east assured her. "For all her fierceness her heart is made of gold; soft, moldable gold. She doesn't have it in her to hurt someone she loves."

"Yet you have no problem playing with her emotions."

"Being noble is a weakness," Nessa shrugged. "It's something I purged from my system long ago."

"I see."

"Tomorrow we begin marching into Quadling Country," the witch of the east informed her spy. "You gave Elphaba the map indicating we'd be moving towards Gillikin correct?"

"Yes," the Raven replied, stiffening imperceptibly. "But I'm not sure if she'll believe it. You know how suspicious she is."

"Whatever the case I want you ready when we set up camp near Qhoyre."

"Of course." Nessa didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Remind me, what are the names of the Liger Cubs living in the Emerald Palace?"

"Shay and Izo. Though I'd say that they aren't little enough to be called Cubs anymore."

"Are they close to Elphaba?"

"I believe she is fond of them."

"Good, you're dismissed."

***

Curyn had never felt so incredibly stupid. Why in Oz was she wandering into the Great Gillikin Forest? What did she hope to find? If Selky was still alive wouldn't she have just confronted her instead of leaving behind cryptic clues? Her friend had always been fond of word riddles but this wasn't something she'd joke about. The blonde clutched Selky's sword, strapped to her belt, and tried not to be frightened by the darkness of the forest. She'd grown up here, surrounded by plants and animals. Apparently Shiz made her soft.

A bird took off nearby in a flurry of feathers and Curyn bolted. She tripped over a log and landed on the smoldering remains of a campfire. Screeching at the burning pain the blonde jumped back and thudded to the ground in a very undignified manner. Her hands thrummed with pain. The skin was mottled with angry red marks. Curyn was sitting in a small clearing beside a simple canvas lean-to. A raven within a cat's eye had been painted on the pale sturdy fabric. So this was where Oz's elusive hero resided. It was odd going into the forest expecting (or rather, foolishly hoping) to find one person and instead locating another. But perhaps Selky was here too; perhaps the Raven had seen her.

Curyn's stomach grumbled then, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since dinner at Shiz two days ago. She wondered if the Raven had any food in her shelter. Feeling a good amount of guilt, but not enough to overrule her hunger, the blonde scooted forward in search of a snack. "You know stealing is a crime." The voice was low and menacing. Curyn leapt to her feet in a blaze of fear induced adrenaline.

"H..h..hello?" she stuttered. She tried to draw Selky's sword but cried out in pain when her burned hands touched the metal.

"You're not cooperating with my plan," the voice, presumably belonging to the Raven, growled.

"What plan?"

"The only reason I left that beautiful weapon in your possession was so you'd bring it to Elphaba and claim that her daughter was still alive."

"_Is_ she still alive?" Curyn couldn't disguise the hope in her tone.

"No," the Raven replied. "But we want Elphaba to think that."

"We?" The blonde was really frightened now.

"Nessarose and I."

"B…but you're against Nessarose."

"That's what Oz is supposed to think," the Raven chuckled darkly. She sighed. "Enough talk though. It's clear that you are of no further use to me." There was a rustling in the forest and Curyn whimpered. She saw a flash of black and felt something sharp cut into her side. Immediately numbness flooded her body. All her muscles relaxed and she fell into the arms of someone behind her. Curyn's body convulsed gently; shuddering as it slumped to the ground. Her eyes dimmed and then slipped shut.

***

Shay had never had such a vivid dream. She saw Selky running through swampy, bog land. Reeds tore at her clothes and murky water frothed around her legs as she thrashed through it. There was a wet, squelching sound and suddenly the teenager was being pulled down into the sloppy mire. She struggled to pull her feet out of the deadly mud but it continued to drag her down. "Shay help!" Selky cried, looking right at the horrified Liger, who seemed unable to move. "Don't leave me; I'm still here!" Shay awoke with a scream already built in her throat.

"Izo," she whispered, shaking her brother awake.

"What?"

"Selky's still alive," Shay informed him.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream," the female told him. "She was sinking into a muddy swamp. I know it means something Izo; she'd trapped in Quadling Country."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; this was the most vivid dream I've ever had. It just _felt_ real."

"We've got to tell Mom and Dad then."

"No!" Shay nearly shouted. "We can't let them know. They'll tell us we're being silly." Her eyes burned into Izo's. "We've got to go now; by ourselves."

"Shay."

"Please Izo," the larger of the two Cubs begged. "It'll be an adventure. We've got to do it for Selky."

"Ok."

***

Nessarose grinned into her crystal ball. Even her limited magical abilities had no trouble watching the two Ligers as they slept. Shay's mind was so easy to toy with; it was almost too simple. Elphaba wouldn't be hard to overwhelm when she'd witnessed the horrific death of two young Cubs.

**More cliffies!**


	16. Secret Messages

When Curyn awoke her head was full of drowsy mist. Groaning she rolled over on what felt like a warm comforter. What in Oz's name? Gently the blonde pulled her heavy lids open. Her burned hands were bandaged tightly and smelled like some kind of healing salve. There was a small cut in her side that had also been dressed. Was it some kind of stunning drug that she'd been injected with then? She sat up to find herself in a small but well furnished bedroom. Stretching she checked the wooden door to find it locked. Thick, muggy air poured in through the barred window and outside Curyn could see wet, misty expanses of bog. Was she in Quadling Country? Selky's sword lay untouched on the bedside table. Her head pounded with confusion and a wicked headache.

***

"Isn't this an amazing find?" Nessa gushed enthusiastically as she wheeled down the halls of the old manor house they'd possessed in Qhoyre. "I was sure we were going to end up in tents hunkered down in the awful swampy brush." When she wasn't plotting evil Nessarose seemed so much like the happy schoolgirl she'd once been.

"It _is_ nicer than camping," the Raven admitted. "It was very kind of you to offer me that bedroom in the south tower." These thanks were out of courtesy; the Raven wasn't actually using her room.

"I trust you locked your prisoner away in the cellar?"

"Of course. Where else would I put her?"

"Well whatever the case she'll have some company soon."

"Company?"

"I've tricked those two Ligers into coming here. When Elphaba sees the display I'm going to make of them…"

"You're going to kill Cubs?"

"You said yourself that they were two large to be called Cubs anymore," Nessa reminded her sharply. "Don't tell me you've got a soft spot for baby Animals. If you've lost your ruthless, cunning edge I have no more need of you."

"You mistook my reaction," the Raven informed her stonily. "I was simply awe stricken by how far you were willing to go."

***

"What do you make of this?" Caya demanded, thrusting a note in Elphaba's face.

_ Selky's alive and we're going to find her. Please don't worry; we're old enough to take care of ourselves.-Shay and Izo_

"Sweet Oz," the green girl gasped, collapsing into a chair.

"Elphie what is it?" Glinda demanded.

"Izo and Shay ran off on some wild goose chase because they think Selky's still alive," Caya snarled. "Brrr's already out searching from them, but it looks like they left in the middle of the night. They've saved up enough money in that bank of theirs to hire a coach; they could be miles away by now."

"This can't happen again," Elphaba whispered.

"Elpha! Glinda!" Chistery cart wheeled through the open window and landed on the floor with an undignified plop. His words stumbled over one another in his hurry to explain and ended up as nothing but gibberish.

"Breathe, Chistery, breathe," Glinda told him. The Monkey took a few deep breaths and held up a very wrinkled piece of paper.

_ i know where shay and izo are but to find them you must move Quickly. tHey are being held by nessarOse. if you use the Yellow bRick road you may bE able to reach them in time…be careful. –the raven_

***

"The note was a nice touch," Nessarose congratulated. "Since you said to follow the yellow brick road they'll assume that you mean Gillikin or Munchkin Land. Most people don't know that a short bit of the road leads to Qhoyre." Her eyebrows knitted together. "I don't understand your odd handwriting though. Why capitalize random letters and leave all the rest lower case?"

"That's how I was taught," the Raven shrugged, hoping her employer wouldn't discover the ruse. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No," Nessarose shrugged, not wishing to offend her greatest ally.

***

Elphaba had become a fierce whirl of activity. Having lost her daughter to Nessarose's treachery she was not about to let Caya and Brrr go through the same thing. Her quick mind had immediately puzzled out the riddle hidden in the Raven's message; Qhoyre. Anyone who interrupted the green witch as she marched about was promptly chewed out. "Where is Fiyero?" she demanded of no one in particular. "He should be here by now."

"Fae!" the Winkie panted. "The Ozian Army is on its way to Quadling Country as you ordered. They'll be there within the week."

"Good," Elphaba hissed without sparing her husband a glance. "Chistery!" She turned on the Monkey. "Get my broom." The winged primate nodded and fluttered off.

"Elphaba that was rude," Boq chastened.

"Sorry Chistery!" the green girl called after her Monkey friend. Her words were full of distraction.

"It's ok Mrs. Elpha!" he replied, tottering up the staircase.

"Elphie I'm coming." Glinda's words were sharp and fervent. They left no room for negotiation. Elphaba, however, didn't like to be told what to do.

"No you aren't." These words mirrored her friend's tone.

"Glin you can't go!" Boq agreed, grabbing his wife's arm. "What are you thinking? What about the baby?" His hands subconsciously ran over the back of her dress, feeling the raised scars there.

"I trust Elphaba to keep me safe," the blonde replied, her eyes burning. "But I'm not letting her go alone whether you like it or not." The green girl took one look at the passionate, instinctual emotions on Glinda's face and nodded. There were some things words could not convey.

"She's coming," Elphaba announced, turning away. She couldn't look at her friend anymore; couldn't imagine that this mission might bring about the blonde's death.

"But Elphaba…" Boq's eyes were wide with confusion. "You aren't in charge of me. I'm not letting her go."

"Then you are holding me against my will," Glinda replied, turning to face him. "Please Boq. Let me do this."

"Can he at least come with you?" Fiyero suggested. "Can_ I_ come with you?"

"No," both women replied at the same time. "This has to be done alone."

"What exactly are you hoping to accomplish?" the Winkie questioned.

"Our main goal is to rescue Shay and Izo," Elphaba assured him. "But we'd also like to take out Nessarose before the army arrives. Fiyero I need you to make sure that Caya, Mar, Jaybo, and Chistery are here for the war council. Boq, you and Brrr need to start making plans to evacuate Munchkinlanders." At that moment everyone in the room seemed to realize exactly how momentous the coming week would be. "Oz's darkest day may be upon us within hours," the green witch announced solemnly. "There is no room for error or hesitation. No one in the history of Oz has ever conquered two of its quadrants, yet Nessarose has taken the south for all intents and purposes as well as Munchkin Land." She paused. "I want you to let Oscar out of his room. He could be useful."

As Glinda and Elphaba turned to go Boq caught his wife's arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. One hand gently caressed the small, almost unnoticeable bump emerging from her flat stomach. "Be safe," the munchkin whispered. "I love you."

**Yay Gloq mushiness!**

**I would like all my readers to know that I am co-authoring a Hunger Games fan fic called 'Nobody in the Mist' with my friend (who is totally new to this site), Tinted Windows…the story has been published under her name instead of mine but I thought you guys should know…please review it!**


	17. Tricks

"Why are two figures on a broom approaching our hideout?!" Nessarose screeched. "I thought the note was supposed to trick them!" The Raven sighed.

"It did trick them," she explained. "Glinda and Elphaba are coming to rescue the Cubs. I've practically gift wrapped them for you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" the witch of the east demanded.

"I wasn't sure you would approve," the Raven shrugged guiltily. "And being secretive is part of my nature."

"Elphaba is mine," Nessarose bargained.

"Then I will handle Glinda," the cloaked figure hissed, her voice thrilling with some kind of anticipation. "This foolishness ends tonight."

***

"I want to have Nessa to myself," Glinda told her friend as they landed on the roof of the manor house. "Get me alone with her and then leave."

"If you really want to risk that…"

"I do."

"Alright then," Elphaba sighed. "I want to face the Raven alone."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not the mysterious hero we've all pictured her as," the green witch explained. "My past has given me enough insight to figure that out. However her help has been useful and, whichever side she's working for, I can guarantee that Cat is around here somewhere."

***

Curyn slammed her shoulder against the door but it refused to budge. She jiggled the ancient looking doorknob. Nothing gave. She groaned and sagged against the wall. After giving herself a moment to wallow the strawberry blonde removed Selky's sword from its sheath and stabbed the blade into the lock. Using all her strength she twisted until the bolt was no more than a hunk of warped metal. Another shove and the door was open. Curyn took off down the dark hallway, unsure where to go. There were likely to be guards at the conventional entrances, but perhaps such an old manor house had a cellar where she could hide and collect her thoughts.

***

"I checked the cellar. Shay and Izo are safe down there for now," Elphaba whispered. The two witches were crouched outside the door of Nessarose's new study. "Go on in; I'll stand guard outside."

"Thank you for letting me do this Elphie!" the blonde breathed, capturing her friend in a hug. She pulled the door open and marched in, slamming it behind her.

"Hello Fabala." Nessarose appeared from behind one of the elegant curtains lining the hallway.

"Oh Shiz," the green girl cursed, realizing that they'd been tricked. She turned to yank open the study door but it was locked. The witch prepared to blow it open.

"Leaving so soon?" the brunette wondered. "Don't you want to see your daughter?" Elphaba stiffened and turned, though she wasn't sure if the motion was voluntary or subconscious.

"Selky's dead."

"Are you sure?" Nessarose queried, examining her nails. "After all, you didn't find a body."

"She landed in an area full of brush and large rocks. We didn't have much time to spare searching, what with your invasion of Munchkin Land."

"What a shame," the brunette sighed. "Because I conducted my own search, and I found her."

"You're lying," Elphaba sighed, though she could feel her defenses weakening. Could it be true? Was she alive? But no, she couldn't dare to hope. Hoping was dangerous.

_What if I'm not? _Nessa's voice echoed through her tormented thoughts. _What if she's right behind this curtain waiting for you? _

_No, _the green witch reminded herself. _She's not behind the curtain, she's not behind the curtain, Selky is dead, Selky is dead, SELKY IS DEAD. _"Really?"

_Yes, _Nessa assured her. _I've been holding her hostage. She's right here. _The brunette placed her hand on a fold of decorative velvet fabric, ready to pull it back. Elphaba's heart soared with foolish hope. The witch of the east yanked away the cloth to reveal…nothing. Pain exploded in the green girl's chest. Of course there was nothing. In that moment of agonizing weakness Nessarose dug deep into her sister's mind. _Do you want to know what my men really found?_

"No," Elphaba cried. "No I don't."

_They found her impaled on a sharp piece of rock, her heart sliced open. _The brunette shoved a gory image into her sister's mind.

_No, no, no, no, no. _Elphaba dropped to her knees and clamped hands over her ears in an effort to block out the words. Her eyes burned with fierce anguish. Nessarose pulled memories of Selky from her sister's mind and twisted them. _You're not my mother and you never will be! Just stop trying! You horrible, murderous inhuman frog! I don't care if you kill me; I just want you to die! You're just dying for an excuse to murder me. That's what you are; a murderer…_The memories trailed into horrible visions conjured by the witch of the east. _You killed me, you let me die! _Elphaba watched in horror as Selky plunged over the rim of the cliff before her eyes once again. _Help me please. Help me! _Nessarose cackled as her sister's heart was torn to pieces.

***

"Hello Glinda." The blonde jumped when she was faced with the Raven instead of Nessarose.

"Wh…what are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure that Nessa's orders are fulfilled." She fingered an elegant throwing knife.

"Elphie suspected your motives weren't totally pure," Glinda gasped. "But she never thought you'd be working for her enemy."

"Elphaba's not as strong as you think," the Raven scoffed, though her voice sounded oddly strained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she's not strong enough to save you, or herself."

"You would kill an unborn baby?" Glinda's lips trembled.

"I will kill whoever I need to." The Raven's tone wasn't as harsh as before, and it shook with uncertainty.

"Please," the blonde begged. "Please don't." At that moment she felt something clench within her. A little coil of pain wrapped itself around her heart and squeezed. She knew with every fiber of her being that Elphaba was in serious pain at that very moment. Without really thinking she ran to the door and tried to yank it open, only to find the bolt locked tightly.

"I don't appreciate you turning your back on me," the Raven droned and Glinda turned to face her. The cloaked figure raised a knife.

**Don't you just love cliffies? **

**MUHUAHAHAHA!**


	18. Pulling Back the Hood

**Since some of you seem confused about Qhoyre let me explain; the small bit of yellow brick road that extends into Quadling Country leads to a town called Qhoyre (which is the most developed of all the Quadling cities) which is where Nessa has set up her new headquarters in order to begin taking over the southern quadrant of Oz…so Qhoyre is not an object it's a place (the Raven put a clue into the note so that Elphaba would know that Shay and Izo were being held in Qhoyre)**

**Once again I'd like to remind you readers about my friend and I's Hunger Games Fan fic 'Nobody in the Mist'…we co authored it but it's published under her name ('Tinted Windows')…please go check it out and review!**

**Now on with the adventure…**

The Raven launched her knife forward and Glinda's eyes closed, waiting for the final pain. Instead she heard the sound of metal against metal and peeked out from behind her lids. The knife was buried, up to the hilt, in the keyhole. Feeling a surge of gratitude she yanked the broken lock to pieces and threw the door open. Elphaba was on the floor, writhing and Nessa was looking down on her with a sadistic expression. The blonde fell to the ground beside her friend. "Elphie!" The green witch didn't seem to hear, her eyes were clouded. "What did you do to her?"

"I dragged up all the most painful memories I could find!" the brunette snickered. "I drove her deep into the dark places of herself."

"How did you go from such a sweet little girl to this sick twisted monster?" Glinda shrieked, glaring accusations at Nessarose. "What happened?"

"Life happened," the witch of the east snapped back. "The cruel reality of life's unfair ways fell hard on my head. I can't even walk, I must rely on others for everything, so I let the world twist me into a creature that could survive it."

"Life doesn't happen to you!" Glinda snarled, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's prone form. "_You_ happen to _life_. It was your choice to become this…this…thing that you are." Tears streamed down the blonde's face. "Elphie, Elphie wake up!" But the green woman was already horribly, excruciatingly awake. Vivid memories of all her failures, of all the times she had failed to protect those she loved, seared in front of her murky vision. Yet, at the same time, she was aware of Glinda's arms around her shoulders. She was also aware of Nessarose towering above, pulling her thoughts into darker and darker places. Elphaba struggled to her knees, hands clenched so hard that the nails drew blood.

Nessarose squeezed her morbid powers around the green witch's heart and she stumbled, clutching at her chest. Through sheer force of will she managed to retain control of her body. Glinda knew, through some deep rooted instinct, that there was nothing she could do. This was a battle only Elphaba could fight. "Find Shay and Izo," the witch managed to choke through her constricted windpipe. When the blonde hesitated her orders became more desperate. "Go, now!"

"Elphie…

"You can't help me now; just go." A tearful Glinda departed.

"I love you Elphie."

***

Curyn made short work of the locked cellar door and pushed her way inside. The blonde wasn't sure what she was expecting to find. Maybe a secret tunnel leading out of here or a good hidey hole where she could wait for help to come, if help was coming at all. What she did find was quite unexpected. "Who are you?" Shay demanded, crouching in front of her quivering brother.

"I'm…I'm Curyn." The frightened Liger relaxed her posture.

"You're Selky's friend," Izo realized before his sister could say anything more. "Did she call you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream that Selky was still alive," Shay explained, her voice cracking. "We came to find her."

"Someone left this on Selky's bed in my dorm," Curyn replied, extending her friend's sword.

"Maybe she's a ghost," Izo whimpered, hugging himself.

"I don't know," the blonde admitted, moving forward to wrap her arms around the two frightened Animals. They were nothing more than children really, and they were very scared. "But I'm sure the Gale Force is turning Oz upside down searching for you."

"They'd better not be." Shay's voice trembled with bravery not often displayed in someone so young. "We shouldn't be a priority; it's more important that they focus on driving out the Sand People." Even as she said this the Liger trembled. Curyn squeezed her harder. What could she say?

***

"Nessarose," Elphaba pleaded, her words coming out in a pant. "Please don't do this."

"Ah, my oh so powerful sister is begging poor little _me_ for mercy?" the blonde taunted. "Now you know how it feels to rely on the pity of others. Now you know what it's like to be treated like dirt by those that should love you."

"Don't pretend I don't know what that's like," the green witch hissed, her words barely managing to get out as she struggled to keep from collapsing. "The whole world treated me like dirt." She gritted her teeth in pain. "Father hated me. You were always ashamed and embarrassed of my skin and my powers."

"But now you've got Glinda and Fiyero," Nessa snarled. "You've got people who love you."

"You could've too Nessa," Elphaba whimpered, feeling herself slipping away. "You could've pressed on with what you had. You could've striven to do what's right." Her limps were shaking with fatigue at fighting her sister's power. This never would have happened if she hadn't given in to that evil little grain of hope planted in her heart. The green girl's strength was waning, she couldn't hold out for much longer.

"Stop." The Raven's hollow voice came from behind her.

"Why would I do that?" Nessarose questioned.

"Because even I can't stomach this." The cloaked figure moved forward to stand between Elphaba and her sadistic tormentor. She subtly placed her hand on the knife hilt protruding from her belt.

"Fine then." Nessa was absurdly calm as she suddenly released Elphaba's mind. The green girl slumped to the floor in a messy heap. Her thoughts felt scrambled and unfocused. She couldn't get her body to cooperate. As the sense of profound relief cleared Elphaba's fear remained; none of her strength was returning. Meanwhile Nessarose had turned her attention to the disobedient Raven. "Perhaps you'd rather I toy with your thoughts."

The witch of the east hadn't ever exercised her power as much as she did on her green sister. Now it felt as if someone had energized her abilities, they felt a thousand times stronger. Perhaps she had stolen a little magic from the prone green witch on the floor. In a second she sent her power crashing through the Raven's mental walls and brought her personal spy to the floor. "Let's find out who you really are," Nessarose suggested, tearing her magic into the Raven's fragile mind. A keening wail rose from her mouth and the hood fell away.

Elphaba's vision, which had been flickering in and out, jumped into sharp focus as she stared at the Raven's unmasked face. Suddenly the green woman was on her feet and leaping to stand between Nessarose and the figure on the floor. The witch of the east diverted her power back to Elphaba's head, but it didn't diver the fire in her sister's eyes. "Get the hell out of my head," she roared as Nessa's wheelchair went flying backwards in an explosion of emerald fury.

With all the tenderness in the world Elphaba scooped the Raven into her arms. Tears trickled down her face and she made no effort to stop them. A green hand gently caressed the unconscious face of her daughter. "Mommy?" The whispered words trembled from Selky's lips as her eyelids fluttered. Elphaba's heart melted.

"Thank you," she whispered to no one in particular. "Thank you."

***

Selky awoke in a comfortable bed, pressed between her two parents. She knew there would be a lot of explaining to do in the future. She knew that, though Nessa was probably either dead or captured, the Sand People were still a threat. However, in that one moment, she also knew that, somehow, everything was going to be alright.

**Of course I wouldn't kill Selky…she's my favorite OC ever…and I'm not morbid enough to kill Elphaba…hang on though..the story isn't over…**


	19. Back to the Basics

Elphaba awoke to find Selky gone. For a moment she panicked, until a light breeze from the open door to the balcony caught her attention. She quietly slipped out of bed and joined her daughter on the deck. "I'm sorry," Selky whispered without turning around. "I'll understand if you hate me." She paused and let all her confessions flow out in a messy rush. "I was trying to do the right thing and help your cause by tricking Nessarose into trusting me. You never would have let me do something so dangerous if you'd known I was alive. I guess I just wanted to prove that I could get over my surly attitude and do something brave and useful for once. Instead I gave Nessa a way to get to you."

"Well I can hardly blame you," Elphaba pointed out, moving to stand directly behind her daughter. "Not too long ago there was another young girl in Oz leaving behind all those she loved in order to pursue what she thought was right."

"That was different," Selky insisted, determined to blame herself.

"Not very," the green girl chuckled. "And I could never hate you." Silence filled the night air. "How did you survive the fall?"

"I had a piece of the broken broom tucked into my belt," the teenager explained solemnly. "A few feet from the ground it pulled up and I was left hovering in the air." Elphaba let out a shaky breath. "Are you sure you aren't mad?"

"I never said I wasn't mad," the witch growled. "In fact if you ever do that to me again I swear I'll ground you for all of eternity."

"Don't worry," Selky muttered. "I'll_ never_ do that again."

"Good."

"Can I…um…go sleep in _my_ bed now?" the teenager wondered, not trying to hide her discomfort at the present sleeping arrangement. "I know I've got _a lot_ of explaining to do but right now I just need some rest."

"Actually Curyn's in your room," Elphaba informed her. "Nessarose is in Oscar's prison suite and Oscar is in the guest quarters. All the other rooms are full with visiting dignitaries and negotiators. Everything's a bit shuffled around." Selky scowled and stalked towards the door. "Are you going to kick your friend out?"

"No," the raven haired girl replied. "I'm going to join her. We've slept in the same bed before you know." Elphaba resisted the urge to make a snide remark; now was not the time.

"Alright then," she sighed, grudgingly watching her daughter leave. "I love you."

"I love you too." There was no hesitation this time.

***

Curyn was sure she was dreaming when Selky told her to scoot over in a not-so-polite tone. "You woke up?" the blonde murmured sleepily, having already been informed of her friend's ruse.

"Unfortunately," Selky muttered, shuffling her way under the covers. "And this is my bed. Therefore, since I am too tired to be argued with, you are going to share."

"Ok." There was a pause. "Why'd you inject me with some sleeping drug and lock me in a tower?"

"Could we discuss this later?" Curyn pondered that for a moment.

"No."

"You were never meant to follow me into the forest," Selky explained wearily. "I hoped that you would find the sword and take it to Elphaba. It was clear that things in Oz were going to get dicey and I wanted you at the Emerald Palace where everything would be safer. Unfortunately you had to go all 'detective' on me and go venturing into the woods alone. I had no choice."

"You could've left me a note," the blonde pointed out. "'Take this sword to Lady Elphaba' or something like that."

"Clearly I put too much faith in your deductive reasoning. Now can we please go to sleep?"

"Fine." The intense silence was soon punctuated with a giggle.

"Curyn!" Selky complained.

"Sorry," she whispered, suppressing another burst of totally uncalled for laugher. Moments later her friend had joined in. Neither girl knew why they were laughing, but they did know that if felt good to let the weeks of stress pour out in unrelenting giggle fits.

"We aren't going to get much sleep tonight are we?" Selky asked between chuckles.

"Nope."

***

Having found Munchkin Land utterly empty of Nessarose's troops Fiyero directed the Ozian army into Quadling Country. He was surprised to discover that the sand people seemed to have vanished. Their tents lay empty and abandoned like creamy sheets of the desert from which they came. Perhaps possessing Oz wasn't worth all the trouble.

***

Things were looking up. Selky was back and Curyn had become a regular guest at the Emerald Palace over weekends. Oscar was slowly earning a place among the rest of the gang, though he still caught resentful stares from certain people. Shay and Izo were thrilled to have a new adventure to relate to their friends at school. The panic of Nessa's reign was slowly wearing off. However Glinda couldn't shake the feeling that she'd left something important undone. Elphaba noticed the blonde's distant expression and understood the problem before her friend did. "She's locked in Oscar's suite," the green girl informed the good witch during dinner. "If you go quickly no one with notice."

***

Nessarose was surprised to hear her door open. The servants were terrified of her and everyone else was too peeved to drop in for a casual visit. She was grateful to her sister for providing this luxurious prison, but that didn't make captivity any nicer. The witch of the east was surprised to see Glinda of all people standing in the parlor. "Hello," Nessa greeted cordially, her eyes measuring the blonde. "What can I do for you?"

"You can talk," Glinda replied, her voice hard and sharp. Again the demonic doll began to come forth. "I know bringing this issue into contention again is petty and more than a little catty but I honestly don't care." She took a deep breath to stead herself. "I want to make it unquestionably clear to you that Boq is _mine_. He has never, nor will he ever, belong to you. In fact the only reason he took you to the OzDust was because_ I_ convinced him too." Glinda resisted the urge to conclude her rant with 'so ha!'. Before Nessarose could respond she stomped towards the doorway.

"He only married you for your power and money!" the brunette called after her. Glinda's shoulders tensed and she turned with exaggerated slowness.

"You were such a nice girl," the blonde sighed with false regret. "But somehow you turned into this nasty little *****_the following is not appropriate for a T rated fan fic_*****." Nessa's mouth hung open. Never in all her years would she have expected such language to come from _Glinda's_ mouth. With her need to re-establish boundaries satiated the blonde exited. Her face wore an oddly fulfilled smile. If only Elphaba could have seen the look on her sister's face.

**Yeah this was kind of a nonsense chapter but I figured you could use some upbeat material after all that dark stuff…**

**There will be one more chapter and en epilogue...also check out 'The Good Witch of the South' for more wicked fun (pun intended)…**

**Please read and review the Hunger Games fan fic I co authored with Tinted Windows…it's called 'Nobody in the Mist'…**


	20. Down at the OzDust

**As Phases of Obsession pointed out I probably could've included Glinda's rant in the last chapter but I didn't for two reasons 1) I am pretty innocent on the whole 'horrendible cusses and insults' thing so I doubt my ability to come up with anything truly shocking for Glinda to say 2) I think it's better to just let readers use their imagination since they'll probably come up with something worse than I meant…**

No one was sure what would happen to Nessarose. Elphaba had, for some unfathomable reason, opted to keep her in Oscar's prison suite rather than the public prison. Perhaps enough sisterly love remained for her to genuinely care about the brunette's wellbeing. Glinda, who had so far proved to be closer to the green girl's heart than anyone else, knew better. "She feels guilty," the blonde explained to Fiyero when he questioned her about it. "Even after all this time Elphie still feels guilty for leaving Nessa."

"But it was Nessa's choice to let sadness and abandonment rule her life," the Winkie protested.

"You don't have to argue with me," Glinda insisted. "I hate that snitch with every fiber of my being. It's still impossible for me to fathom how she became so horribly twisted."

"Maybe you should talk to Elphaba."

"Maybe _you_ should," the blonde countered. "I'm not gonna mess with her when she's stewing like this."

***

"Fae?" Elphaba looked up from a stack of papers; treaties and whatnot.

"What Yero?" She seemed wary, as if her keen senses were aware of his observations.

"I've been wondering why you're keeping Nessarose in the palace," he ventured with equal caution. "Doesn't it worry you; having her so close to those you love?"

"I _still_ love her Yero…" Elphaba informed him, trailing off as if afraid to voice something. "And I know it sounds crazy but…I honestly believe that something happened. Not just some emotional change due to abandonment issues; I think somebody was toying with my sister's head in the same way she toyed with mind. Only with permanent results."

"Fae you're deluding yourself…"

"It's a long shot," the green witch shrugged. "I admit that. But even when I confronted Nessa after she became governor there wasn't much of a difference. She was still spoiled and vain and self centered but…but not evil." Her words became more firm and resolute as Elphaba finally spoke the vague notions aloud.

"You've always had a sensible head," Fiyero sighed. "Do you _really_ believe that's possible?" The green witch's eyes clashed with deep conflicting. She tried desperately to see past the delusional strain of sisterly affection. But there was something in her theory, some kernel of truth, and Elphaba knew it.

"Yes."

***

"Why are you being so secretive?" Curyn demanded as Selky led her out of their dorm. "What's going on?"

"Keep your eyes closed!" her friend insisted, gently guiding the blonde forward. The lasting legacy of Fiyero's party at the OzDust was a yearly ball that surpassed even prom in terms of importance.

"If this is some kind of trick I swear…" Curyn didn't finish her threat as she groped blindly forward with her hands, unsure of what surprise Selky had in store.

"It's not a trick." The voice did not belong to her roommate. Curyn's eyes snapped open to find Glinda waiting for them, hovering a few inches from the ground in her trademark bubble. Reaching out a hand the petite woman pulled both young girls inside the transparent orb. Slowly Curyn figured out what was going on. She shot Selky a 'is what I think is happening actually happening?' look.

"You always said you wanted Glinda the Good to give you a makeover," the raven haired teenager explained.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Curyn exclaimed, jumping up and down. "You are the best friend ever."

"It wasn't very hard to convince me," Glinda chuckled. "I love a good makeover opportunity."

***

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Curyn wondered, twisting in front of a full length mirror.

"No," Elphaba sighed from her seat near the window. She was altogether fed up with this absurd fashion party. "I don't think that would be possible; you're so skinny."

"Does it make me look too skinny then?"

"No," Glinda chirped. "Elphie's just cranky."

"I am not!" the green woman retorted.

"Yes you are," Selky replied as she emerged from behind one of the many dressing screens. "How's this one?" The gown was a very deep blue with a wavy hem and low neckline. A silky belt of matching fabric curved around the teenager's hips, pulling the cloth closer to her accented curves.

"I like that one," Curyn informed her, taking a turn behind the screen. Glinda steered her unofficial niece to a padded stool and began to do her hair. It was naturally curly so all the blonde had to do was pile the tresses atop her head in an elegant fountain of raven locks. Selky sat very still while Glinda erased her face with powder and drew it back out in sharp, snappy lines. The dark freckles stood out just enough to make her look girlish.

Curyn found a nice lavender sheath that clung to her body like a well fitted glove. Glinda clasped her unusual hair into a jewel studded clip and let it cascade down the girl's back. Her makeup was more about blending an array of rosy colors into something truly natural looking. "It's some of your finest work," Elphaba commended her blonde friend. "Not that I'd know." Fiyero poked his head in at this point.

"Are you guys almost ready?" he called, somewhat uneasy with the smell of perfume thick in the air. His eyes narrowed at Selky's tight dress. "That's an _awfully_ low neckline." His words held the strain of parental authority.

"It's just a dress," Glinda reminded him. "We're just about finished too. Now all I've got to do is get Elphie ready…"

"What?" Elphaba demanded

"Didn't I tell you?" Fiyero chuckled, though he'd avoided the subject until now. "We're making an appearance at the OzDust Ball."

***

Fiyero, Elphaba, and Glinda made speeches. Boq was there too, though he stayed on the outskirts. Energizing movement seemed to shake the old building to its core as so many people danced the night away. Selky sent flirty glances at Loxin. The loner quadling, however, seemed to reserved to return such looks. Her smile went limp as the other students drifted into pairs for slow dancing. "Go get him," Curyn suggested, elbowing her friend. "Who says a girl can't ask a guy to dance?" Selky, being Selky, took this advice to heart and marched determinedly towards the sulky quadling.

"Would you care to dance?" For a moment Loxin seemed totally taken aback, but then a smooth smile slid across his perfect lips.

"I would." He pulled Selky into his arms and spun her onto the dance floor.

"You clearly don't know how to take a hint," the raven haired girl observed as they moved in slow circles.

"And you don't know when to quit," he countered teasingly. It was the first time Selky had ever heard Loxin speak.

"Clearly tonight wasn't the time to quit," she returned, gently placing her head on his shoulder. Flirting, though shallow, could be quite fun. After waltzing for longer than Selky cared to remember she took a walk with her mysterious prince charming outside the ballroom. "You're awfully quiet at school."

"I think and observe," Loxin replied. "But speaking isn't my forte."

"Obviously."

"Well aren't you the snappy one?"

"Do you have a problem with snappy?"

"No, in fact I like snappy girls."

"Well I like quiet boys." Then they were kissing and Selky was very, very happy.

**I wanted a nice little bit of cutsie, fluffle romance for Selky so...hopefully you found it as endearing as I did…**

**There will be an epilogue (and there are enough loose ends that I'm considering one more story in this series)**


	21. Epilogue

**I think I will do a sequel…but it will take me awhile to come up with new plot ideas and such…I hope you like the epilogue!**

**Also, if you've been reading this story the whole way through, even if you don't have an account on fan fiction, it would mean the world to me if you'd give a review…thanks!**

Boq was panicking and Elphaba, who was usually a brick wall when it came to fear, was not far behind. Ironically it was Glinda who remained calm, even as she lay on a white bed with her stomach swollen to two or three times its normal size. "Elphie, Boq, breathe," she reminded them.

"Shouldn't we be telling you to breathe?" the green woman snorted, sarcasm thinly masking her worry.

"Well someone's got to remain in control here," the blonde sniffed with a smile. Of course Glinda had, without knowing it, hit the nail right on the head. Elphaba wasn't in control of this situation, she wasn't a doctor and she couldn't do anything. That one fact terrified her beyond belief. Also, the last birth Elphaba witnessed resulted in a crippled baby and a mother that never woke up. As miraculous and wonderful as new life was its delivery into the world sent her into a spiral of fear. Still she was determined to remain by Glinda's side, even if the experience was traumatizing. "Elphie?"

"Yes?" The green witch realized that she was clutching the arm of her chair with a vise grip.

"Wait outside with Fiyero…"

"No…" Elphaba protested, trying hard to control her expression. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine," the blonde insisted sternly. "Wait outside; it will be easier on both of us." With a sigh the green girl relented. Still taut with fear she exited into the corridor.

"Fae…" Fiyero's soft, comforting voice came from a chair pressed against the wall.

"I'm just so scared!" Elphaba sighed, collapsing into his lap.

"It will be ok," the Winkie assured her. "What happened with Nessarose was not the norm." A groan of pain from within the room punctuated his statement. The green woman tensed. "It's _ok_." Another cry, this one shriller, warbled from beneath the door. "Relax Fae." A decorative vase displayed in the hallway shattered abruptly and Elphaba looked guilty. Her magic still got out of hand occasionally.

"This is gonna be a long wait," she sighed.

***

"Glinda?" Elphaba was cautious as she gently pushed the door open; afraid of what would greet her inside. There was her friend propped up on pillows. She was trembling ever so slightly and her breathing was heavier than normal. Beads of sweat stretched across the soft skin of her forehead. The green woman had never seen Glinda so…imperfect. Not a speck of makeup touched the blonde's face and her body held a look of absolute exhaustion. However Elphaba didn't really notice any of these things, because Glinda's face was positively glowing. A smile bright enough to outshine the sun lit her jubilant face. In the blonde's arms a sweet little bundle of warmth was cradled, fresh from heaven. Boq's face was overwhelmed with unfathomable emotion.

"Come here Elphie," Glinda whispered, as if speaking too loud would break the absolute perfection of the moment. Elphaba was shaking a little now as she approached and looked down into the face of her friend's new baby. "Her name is Farrah," the blonde breathed softly. Though scrunched Farrah's face was the most beautiful thing in the world. How could anything be so undeniably fragile and soft? "This is your Aunt Elphie," Glinda told her child with a soft grin. A brilliant smile stretched across the green witch's face.

***

Kiamo Ko had once again become a refuge for the entire gang whenever they needed a short weekend of rest from the endless rush of Ozian politics. The family had expanded. Farrah, Curyn and even Oscar now joined the others for their retreats to the mountains of the Vinkus. Of course Farrah couldn't participate much in such gatherings, but she was passed from one pair of arms to the next before being tucked into a warm bed upstairs. Curyn still felt awkward around everyone else, as if she was an intruder into something private. She rarely spoke to anyone but Selky although Glinda and Elphaba made efforts to include her. Oscar was regarded with vaguely distrustful eyes. He willingly tolerated this; it was more than he could have ever hoped for. After all, the former Wizard was allowed to spend time with his daughter, his son-in-law, and his granddaughter. Fiyero wasn't openly hostile but he didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon either. Selky spoke to the older man with all the friendliness in the world, though the subjects of such conversations only ever brushed the surface. Elphaba couldn't seem to make up her mind about Oscar, and there were times she convinced herself that she hated the man. Other days it was easy to see him as the man her mother had fallen in love with; the man who didn't understand what to do with his power but tried (and failed) to help the people of Oz. Whatever the case, he was no longer a fugitive of the law.

"I've had it!" Fiyero declared suddenly. "There are too many strong willed females in this group. Brrr, Boq, Chistery and I are going to take Izo for a week of camping in the woods."

"Are you saying girls can't brave the great outdoors," Elphaba demanded.

"No," the Winkie contradicted, hastening to clarify his motives. "I just think Izo needs to get in touch with his inner man."

"I'm plenty manly as it is!" the Liger piped up indignantly.

"I heard that Shay put you in a dress once," Selky teased.

"She forced me into it!" Izo protested. Caya intervened.

"You guys need to stop antagonizing one another," she chastened. "As amusing as it may be we can't very well have civil conversation while you're bickering."

"Yeah Selky," Curyn taunted, elbowing her friend.

"Maybe we should throw the teenagers out so the adults can have a mature discussion," Boq suggested.

"Curyn and I are eighteen thank you very much," Selky reminded him. Brrr sighed.

"Can we all just be quiet?"

"No," responded several voices.

"So," Oscar began, attempting to intervene. "How are things with Loxin?" The question was clearly directed at his granddaughter who blushed.

"Good," she answered evasively. Curyn gave her a 'should I tell them about that one time?' look and Selky responded with a 'no you definitely shouldn't' glare. Elphaba sent both girls the 'you'd better tell me now or bad things will happen' stare she was so very good at. Glinda smacked her green friend's arm and shot her a 'mind your own business' look. Caya and Shay just smiled at the glare-fest unfolding before them. The men were utterly baffled.

"What's going on?" Fiyero demanded.

"Oh nothing," Selky chuckled, glad for a distraction. "We were just having a silent female conversation."

"See Izo?" Boq exclaimed. "All this feminine energy can't be good."

***

"So I guess we can relax now," Fiyero mused. He and Elphaba were standing on their balcony as the moon dribbled silvery light upon the sleepy world. "Oz is safe."

"Which means something is going to happen in the near future."

"You have to be worried about something to be happy don't you?" The green woman turned to him.

"There's nothing wrong with being logical about the future."

"I'm not a fan of logic," the Winkie shrugged, moving his arms to encircled Elphaba's waist. "Logic clearly stated that I should marry Glinda and become king of the Vinkus. Logic stated that you should have become the Wizard's apprentice and work by his side. Logic, in my opinion, is sort of like gravity. It takes someone special, say someone with the creativity to make a broomstick fly, to defy it." Fiyero pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I quite like defying logic."

"Me too."

**Yay Fiyerba fluffle! Let me know what you thought…I'd love to get a review from everyone who read this story…**

**Remember to check out 'The Good Witch of the South' and 'Nobody in the Mist' a Hunger Games fan fic that I co-authored with Tinted Windows!**


	22. Author's Note

**For those of you who story alerted Goodness I wanted to let you all know that Goodness Knows has now been posted. I hope you all read and enjoy :)**


End file.
